Secrets Can Ruin Everything
by LittleMissPipebombPrincess
Summary: Diana Sheffield, a rising star, discovers that her father is WWE's superstar CM Punk. Will she survive when she relaizes that her life was a lie? Will the drama stop? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Diana walked down the street, posing for the paparazzi, while walking into her house.

As soon as Diana walked into the house, Diana's parents greeted her and offered her dinner.

"Mom, you texted me saying that supposedly I have an interview tomorrow, but I have a personal day tomorrow." Diana said to her mom as she took a bite of chicken.

"Well, honey, I think you should do that interview." Diana's mom told her.

Diana let out a sigh and finished her dinner.

"Look, Diana, I just got a part of a big movie." Diana's dad told Diana.

"That's great, Dad. Where's the movie going to take place?" Diana asked her dad.

"France." her dad told her.

"We get to go to France!" Diana yelled out in happiness.

"No, I get to go to France. Your mother and you have to stay here." Her father dropped a bombshell on her happiness.

"WHAT?! That's just downright unfair!" Diana yelled at her father.

"Diana-" "Don't Diana me! I'm going over Bella's house!"

Diana yelled at her father and walked out the kitchen.

"I told you to do it when she's in a good mood." Diana's mother told her husband.

Diana's father looked at his wife and walked out the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe he does this to me?!" Diana yelled out as she paced up and down Bella's room.

Mrs. Throne walked into the room, looked at Diana, then looked at Bella.

"Her father again?" she asked her daughter.

The redheaded girl nodded her head to her mother.  
They both went to Diana and tried to calm her down.

"Call Zendaya and sleepover?" Diana asked her best friend.

Bella picked up her cell phone and called Zendaya.

Diana walked out of Bella's house and was walking to her house.

Couple of paparazzi followed her and heckled her while she walked.

She took out her Iphone and started to text Zendaya and Bella.

She got to her house and went to look for her father, so she can forgive him.

"Where's Dad?" Diana asked her mother.

"He left for the movie." her mother told her.

"How long will he be gone?" She asked her mother.

"6 months to a year." Her mother answered her.

"Oh." She answered her mother in a sad tone.

"Your interview will be in 1 hour and we have to get there early." Diana's mother said to the depressed teenager.

She walked into her room, went to her closet.

"You look marvelous." Her mother complimented her as she looks at her outfit.

"Mom, you look hot. Dad's missing out." Diana said to her mother.

As they walked out their house, they checked their phone and started texting.

They ignored the paparazzi as they walked to the car.

Diana's mom checked her phone and started driving.

Diana started to tweet about her interview.

As soon as they got there, Diana was ready.

Diana and her mother walked into the building and saw Jimmy Fallon.

"Hey, Diana. We will interview you and another person." Jimmy said to Diana.

"Who?" Diana asked Jimmy.

"I'm ready for my interview!" a blonde haired teenage boy yelled out as he walked into the room.

"Guess what, it's our interview now." Diana told the teenage boy.

"Who the fuck are you?" The angry boy asked Diana rudely.

"I'm Diana Sheffield, Amanda Sheffield and Oleander Sheffield's daughter and you are?" Diana asked the boy politely despite the boy's rudeness towards her.

"I'm Matt Levesque, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's son." The boy introduced himself.

"WWE is an awesome wrestling company; I always watch it with my family. And I wrestle too when I;m not busy." Diana said to Matt.

"Wait, you're Diana Sheffield?" The teenager asked the brunette girl.

"Yeah, I just said that." Diana said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Can I have a strand of your hair?" Matt asked Diana which made Diana give him a confused look.

"It's for my sister. She loves you." Matt lied.

"Um, sure." Diana said while looking around.

Matt ripped one strand of her hair off of her scalp.

"Haha, Thanks." Matt said while nervously laughing.

"Hey, you two are on in 10 seconds." The directors said to the two awkwardly laughing teens.

Camera On:

"Our guests tonight are WWE's Matt Helmsley and Grammy award-winning, Diana Sheffield!" Jimmy Fallon yelled out.

The music went on and Matt and Diana walked out the door.

They both shook Jimmy Fallon's hand and went to their seat.

"Hey, Jimmy. Thanks for having me here." Diana said to Jimmy as Matt roll his eyes.

"So, Diana, your US Tour coming up soon. Who'll be touring this you?" Jimmy asked Diana.

"Well, Justin Bieber, One Direction, Selena Gomez, Little Mix, and Cody Simpson. It's going to be awesome." Diana said to Jimmy.

"WWE have their Europe tour. We just were at Spain which is where Chris Jericho got in trouble." Matt said to Diana.

"That's nice. Traveling to different countries, making the fans from afar is an amazing thing." Diana said as Matt gave her a smile.

"I want to see Diana have a match with the diva champion." Jimmy said.

The crowd laughed along with Matt and Diana.

"This might happen sooner or later." Matt said while nervous laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" Diana asked him while Matt looked away.

"Nothing." Matt lied as he looks away from her.

"Tell me." Diana demanded Matt.

"You'll find out soon." Matt said and looked at Jimmy Fallon to ask her about a tour.

"Um, what songs will be featured on your tours?" Fallon asked her, saving Matt from the demanding Diana.

"Um, basically, my 1st and 2nd album and maybe some from my up-coming album, and the fans get to choose which one they want to me to sing." Diana said.

"Back to wrestling, tell us about what is a daily schedule of a wrestler?" Fallon asked Matt.

"Well, we get to a hotel first, I'm currently rooming with my best friend, Greg, and we go get some food to eat. After that we go to the gym for a little bit, we're going around the city we're in and do some media and appearance and signings. Get a little bit of sleep and go for the show. Then after the show, we gets into our tour buses and drive to the next city, we go on planes too." Matt answered Fallon's answer.

"I actually go to a wrestling school to wrestle." Diana blurted out.

"Don't be surprised if my grandfather wants to meet you." Matt said.

Diana and Jimmy laughed while Matt still had the serious face going.

"Watch Matt Helmsley on WWE's Raw and go to Diana Sheffield's concerts and stay tuned for her tour." Jimmy Fallon said, ending the show.

Camera Off-

Diana and Matt got off the stage and Matt pulled her to the corner.

Matt wrote his number on her hand.

"Text me later." Matt said to her and walked to his parents.

Diana turned around and saw her boyfriend, Cody Simpsons.

Cody kissed her forcefully which Diana didn't like.

Diana pulled away from him as soon as he stopped.

She looked at the number and memorized it.

She's looking forward to texting Matt.

Diana got into her mother's car with Cody.

Diana was not paying attention to anything, but her phone.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked her.

Diana turned around to Cody and said "Emailing the others that you're coming with me to tour."

Cody nodded his head to her.

"Here's your house, Cody." Diana's mother said to Cody.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sheffield." he thanked Diana's mother and walked out the car.

"Why did you lied to Cody?" Diana's mother asked Diana.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked her mom.

"I know you were texting Matt the whole time." Diana's mom told Diana.

"He going to get mad if he knew I was talking to Matt, so I didn't tell him." Diana told her mom.

"He going to get mad if he knew you lied to him." Diana's mom told her.

"That's why you're not gonna tell him." Diana said to her mother.

"Hey, Mom. Can I go over Matt's house?" Diana asked her mom.

"So, you can make out with him?" Her mom asked her.

"Mom, he just told me that his mother, father, and grandparents want to meet me for business purposes." Diana told her mom.

"Fine, but you have to stay home till your big brother get here." Her mom said to her.

Diana turned very happy and smiled at her mom.

"Tyler coming home?! But I thought he's on tour." Diana said to her mom.

"He hasn't started touring yet. He was thinking about connecting with your tour." Diana's mom said to Diana.

They drove to the driveway and saw Tyler's car outside.

Diana ran out of the car and busted into the house.

Tyler turned around and saw Diana.  
Diana hugged Tyler tightly and smiled at him.

"I saw your interview and you kissed that dude. How did Cody take it?" Tyler asked Diana.

"He's kinda mad but I got a business dinner to go to." Diana said to them and walked away.

Diana's mom called her husband.

?: Hello *Female voice*

Diana's mom: Who is this?!

?: Ummm. *Female Voice*

Diana's mom: Who the fuck are you?!

Diana's dad: Hey, babe.

Diana's mom: Who was that woman on the phone?!

Diana's dad: There was no woman on the phone.

Diana's mom: Fuck you!

Diana's mom hung up the phone and threw across the room.

"Tyler, come over here!" Diana and Tyler's mom yelled out.

Tyler walked into the room.

"Whaddup?" Tyler asked his mother.

"Tyler, I'll be going away for away.

Your father might be cheating on me and I just need think about this myself. I'm going back to Ireland for awhile." Amanda said to her older child.

"OK, I'll watch Diana." Tyler said to his mom

Diana walked into the living room.

"It's time to go to the McMahon's. Let's go Tyler." Diana said to Tyler.

Tyler and Diana walked out the house and went into his car.

Tyler and Diana drove to the McMahon's house without any conversation.

Diana was texting Zendaya, Bella, Cody, and Matt.

Tyler was thinking about the divorce and the secret they kept from Diana.

They parked into the driveway and walked into the house.

They walked into the house and Matt was with a blonde girl, his parents was in the kitchen, and his grand parents was at the sofa.

"Good evening, Levesque-McMahons." Diana politely said to the people.

"Hi, I'm Aurora Levesque, Matt's little sister." the blonde haired girl said to the lovely brunette.

Diana sighed in relief to know that she is only his sister.

"Hi, I'm Vince, This is Paul and Stephanie. We'd like to sign you for 2 years contract with WWE." Vince told her.

It had been her dream to be signed with WWE.

"How do you know I'm a good wrestler?" Diana asked him.

"WE talked with your wrestling teachers and they said you were an awesome wrestler." Vince said.

"Where do I sign?" Diana asked with excitement.

Vince took out a contract and Diana signed it in a heartbeat.

A dark haired man came into the room and went up to Diana.

"I'm Phil Brooks and I'm your real father." The dark haired man said to Diana.

"Um, no. My father is in France right now." Diana answered him quickly.

"Phil been telling me that he slept with your mother 15 years ago and he knocked her up." Paul said to her.

"Do you have proof?" Diana said to Phil.

Phil took his old phone and show her the text he got that states that her mother had told him she's pregnant.

"Remember when I asked for a strand of your hair, I gave it to the analyzer and, it came out that you are the daughter of Phil Brooks." Matt told her.

"Um, Diana. They're right. Mom cheated on Dad with him and passed him off as your father. Mom told us not to tell you because she didn't want you to quit singing for wrestling." Tyler replied.

Diana took out her phone and called her mother.

Diana's mom: Hello.

Diana: You lied to me!

Diana's mom: What do you mean?

Diana: My father is Phil Brooks!

Diana's mom: Sweetie, I-

Diana: I'm moving in with Dad, I'm canceling the tour, and I quit singing for wrestling. Singing is what you always wanted to do but you didn't have the voice for it so you forced me into it. well, I'm an awesome wrestler and it's awesome to get paid off of it.

Diana's mom: Diana!

Diana: I'm coming back with my clothes.

Diana hung up and walked up to Phil.

"Well, Dad, we have a lot of catching up to do and plus, can you help me get my clothes from my house?" Diana asked Phil.

He looked at her eyes and realized it was like his eyes.

He smiled at her and nodded her head.

"We'll be right back." Diana said to them with a smile and walked out with Phil and Tyson.

Tyler, Phil, and Diana got into the car and drove off.

"So, How's the WWE Champ doing?" Diana asked her newly father to break the ice.

"I'm pretty good, finally got to meet my daughter." Phil said to his daughter.

Diana smiled at him and held his hand.  
Phil smiled back at her and held her hand.

They drove to the Sheffield's garage and Tyler called backup in case their mother tried anything violent to stop them.

The cops drove to the house and walked up to them.

"The cops, really?!" Diana said to Tyler.

"We want to get out of here with all your clothes and things safely and obviously Mom going to be difficult with us.

They walked into the house and Diana and Tyler's mom tried to attack Phil as soon as she saw him.

Luckily, the cops was there and protected Phil from the insane woman.

"Can we please try talk this out?!" She asked Diana as Diana walked up the stairs.

"Keep her as far away from me as possible." Diana demanded the police and walked up the stairs.

She got her suitcases and pack up her clothes, electronics, and awards.

Phil and Tyler helped her get all of her things to the car.

Her mom started to threaten Phil his life while they walked out of the house.

"We got a early flight to Laredo, TX tomorrow so, we better get to sleep." Phil said to the teenage wrestler.

"Tyler, Can you drop off rest of my clothes to Chicago?" Diana asked him nicely.

"Sure, I was going to Chicago anyways." Tyler said to her.

"Thank you, big brother. I love you!" Diana said to her big brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Diana picked up 2 of her suitcases and left the rest in the car.

Diana and Phil walked out of the car and said their goodbyes to him as he drove off.

They walked in and the whole McMahon/Levesque family looked at them.

Phil took Diana's suitcase to the guest room and walked into the other guest room he was sleeping in.

Diana went up to Aurora and Matt and started chatting with them.

"I think she'll fit right in." Paul told Stephanie as they watched their children socializing with Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana woke up by Phil shaking her.

"Wake up, Dee." Phil said to her.

"Dad, I'm awake." Diana said to him quietly.

She got out of her bed, put in her contacts, and walked into the bathroom.

Matt walked out the shower and saw Diana.

Diana looked at him and started screaming.

Matt smirked at her while covering his lower parts with a towel.

Aurora walked in to check on Diana and saw Matt smirking at Diana.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Matt asked Diana referring to his manhood.

"You are disgusting. Get out of here." Diana said to Matt.

Matt walked past her and grabbed her butt.

Diana turned around, tried to slap Matt, but Matt got her hand.

Diana tried to slap him with her other hand, but he caught that one too.

Diana and Matt looked at each other intensely.

Diana got weak and fell into his arms.

Matt smirked at her when he looked down at her.

"Falling for me, aren't you?" Matt asked her.

Diana rolled her eyes at her and pushed him away from her.

Diana's outfit-

Aurora's outfit-

Diana, Aurora, Phil, and Matt walked into the airport and walked into the plane.  
Fans kept on going up to her, not noticing the famous wrestlers at all.

"Why did you cancel your tour?" One of the fans asked her.

"I quit singing and started to wrestle. Watch Monday Night Raw for me, guys." Diana said to them.  
She took a picture with them with her phone and their phone.

The fans walked away after thanking the brunette former singer.

They walked into the coffee shop and went to order  
some quick breakfast.

"Amy organized your awards, clothes, and electronics. She's very excited to meet you." Phil told her as they got their coffee.

"I'm excited to meet her too. I watched her when she was on WWF and I want to replace her as my mother instead that slut, Amanda as my mother." Diana said to Phil and took a sip of her frappe.

"Amy always wanted a daughter. Oh, Diana, WWE requires you to have school while being in the company." Phil said to her.

"Yes, we all have to take the same classes together." Aurora said to Diana.

"So, when we get home to Chicago, you got to enroll me into gymnastics, dance, acting, horseback riding, and boxing." Diana said to Phil.

Diana looked at her phone and smiled at the phone.

"Vince gave me a schedule of signing, PR stuff, radio interviews, and house shows through email." Diana said to everyone.

"Hey, how's Cody doing?" Matt asked out of nowhere.

"I broke up with him. He lives so far away from Chicago and I just don't think this long distance relationship is going to work." Diana told him and threw away the coffee cup.

"So, why did you fall into my arms when we were looking at each other?" Matt asked her with a smirk.

"I tripped on something." Diana said as she rolls her eyes.

"Sure, you did." Matt told her and smirked at her.

Diana took Matt's coffee and threw it in the trash-can.

"Will you stop hitting on Diana with your smile?" Aurora asked Matt.

"Our flight will be in few minutes." Phil said to the teenagers and got up

"Mom and Cody had been texting me non-stop. Do they not understand that I don't want to talk to them?" Diana said and got up.

"How did you break up with Cody?" Phil asked his daughter.

"I called him, talked to him for few hours and when he finally understood we hung up." Diana said to her father.

"That is so Joe Jonas of you." Matt said to her.

Diana hit Matt in his chest and gave him the finger.

Aurora walked up to Diana and Matt.

People started to stare at her clothes.

"What? Never saw someone wear neon green before?!" Aurora yelled out to the people.

Diana hugged Aurora and smiled at her.

"It's funny that you are still short while wearing high heels." Matt made fun of Diana.

Diana whacked Matt with her bag and walked away.

The three teenagers walked into the building with Phil.

"Vince told me that you guys need to go to his office. I'll see you in a while." Phil said to the three kids and went back outside.

The teenagers walked into Vince's office where they met other teenagers.

"Hi, I'm Alanna Orton." The dirty blonde girl walked up to Diana.

"I'm Tyson Orton, her twin." The dirty blonde boy who looked like Alanna said to Diana.

"I'm Ethan Kiley and you are beautiful." The tanned boy said to Diana.

Diana blushed at his compliment as Matt scolded at Ethan.

"I'm Gregory Farelly and we are going to be great friends, I bet." The pale boy said to Diana.

Everyone looked at the other girl in the room.

She had light brown hair and it was obvious that she spray tan a lot.

"What?" The girl yelled out angrily.

"Don't be rude, Alex, introduce yourself!" Matt yelled at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes at Matt and looked at Diana up and down.

"I'm Alex Mizanin and I don't like you." Alex said to Diana and gave her a fake smile.

"That's cool because I don't care if you like me or not." Diana said to Alex.

Alex got closer to Diana and shoved her.

"Alex, that's not cool!" Tyson yelled at Alex.

Diana shoved Alex back harder.

Alex was about to shoved her back even harder, but Vince walked into his office.

"Have a seat, children." Vince said to the eight teenagers.

"I'm a teenager, Vince; I don't know about the rest of them though especially Diana. She's a little child. I know it, she knows it, and everyone knows it." Alex said to Vince while looking at Diana.

"You wanna to go right now?!" Diana yelled at Alex and got up her seat.

"Diana, please seat down!" Vince said to Diana as Diana stared at Alex.

"See, that is an uneducated poor little kid." Alex said as she points at Diana.

Diana sat down and gave Alex the middle finger.

"Anyways, here is the match card for you guys." Vince said to the eight teenagers.

"Alex, you will get a title shot for the WWE Title." Vince said to Alex.

"I'm even better than my own father." Alex said with a smirk.

"But, you'll lose by Tiffany getting distracted by Diana then CM Punk will pin her." Vince said to Alex.

Alex's smirk turned into a frown and she turns to see Diana smiling at Alex.

"That will start a feud with you and Diana." Vince said to Alex and gave her a script.

"Let me see this piece of shit." Alex said to Vince and skimped through the script.

"Greg, you and Evan Bourne had been an excellent tag team, but Matthew had injured his foot once again and we have to let you guys give it up to Chris and Mike so he can get surgery." Vince said to Greg and gave him a script.

Greg just nodded his head 'yes' to Vince and read through the script.

"Matt, you will get a title shot for the World Heavyweight title, but you will lose by getting knocked out cold and along the way, you will feud with Dolph Ziggler next week." Vince said to Matt and gave him a script.

"Hey, Alex, notice that Greg and Matt had bad things happen to their character, but you don't see them bitching about it." Diana said to Alex.

"Just watch yourself, child." Alex warned Diana and ignored her.

"Alanna, you have been a very excellent European champion, but Askana need a push and beating you for the European title will give her that push." Vince said to Alanna and gave her a script.

"Tyson, you are still doing great as a heel and Intercontinental champion. You will be defending your title against Rey Mysterio and after you win, you will lecture Alanna about losing her European title to a jobber and that will start a feud between siblings." Vince said to Tyson and gave him a script.

"Ethan, you will get that time off you been asking for to get arm surgery. You will be in a Falls Count Anywhere match with Daniel Bryan and he will "injure" your arms with the Yes Lock." Vince said to Ethan and gave him a script.

"Aurora, Diana, I know you guys are new, but I think the tag team titles have your names on it. Kofi and Ron want to put the new, young, and talented stars over them so, you guys will be gaining the tag team titles from them which will make AW want Titus and Darren pay attention to you as well Primo and Epico." Vince said to the young girls and gave them the script.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME, DUDE?! SHE JUST GOT HERE AND GOT A TITLE! WHAT THE-""Alexandra, watch your mouth, _child_." Diana interrupted Alex and smirked at her.

Alex screamed at the top of her lungs and stormed out of the room.

"Meeting adjourned. You may go to class." Vince announced to the rest of the teenagers.

"I showed that bitch to not mess with me." Diana said to Matt as Aurora and Diana caught up with Matt and Greg.

Greg chuckled as Matt gave her a pat on her back.

They walked into the classroom and saw Dustin Rhodes inside of the classroom.

The eight teenagers went into their assigned seats which were in this order: Matt and Alex, Tyson and Aurora in the front and Ethan and Diana, Greg and Alanna in the back.

As soon as Ethan started flirting with her, Diana knew this is going to be an awesome class.

Phil dropped off the eight teenagers to the hotel.

Phil and Diana went inside of their hotel suite.

Diana looked at one of the rooms' door which had Kofi's name on it.

"So, I'm rooming with you and Kofi. That's just awesome." Diana said to Phil sarcastically.

"Kofi is a good dude, I promise." Phil promised Diana.

Kofi walked by the father and daughter in an angrily manner.

Diana gave Phil a look.

"What's up?" Phil asked Kofi as Diana looked at the ground.

"Your daughter stealing my push just because she's famous." Kofi said to Phil.

"Vince said that you and Ron wanted to give me and Aurora that push." Diana said to Kofi.

"I was not talking to you, little girl." Kofi said to Diana rudely.

"What did you just called me?!" Diana said to Kofi angrily.

"Did I stutter? I called you a LITTLE GIRL." Kofi said to Diana angrily.

Diana leaped on Kofi, causing him to fall onto the ground, and started to punch him.

Phil pulled Diana off of Kofi and checked on Kofi.

Kofi had a busted lip and he seems very pissed off.

"What the fuck?" Kofi yelled at Diana as Phil help him up.

"You're lucky I didn't break your nose, dude." Diana said to Kofi angrily.

"You better control that girl." Kofi said to Phil and walked into his room.

"He's a nice guy my ass." Diana said to him while looking at her father.

"There she is, the trouble-maker, the fact that you talked to Alex like that is just-"Diana interrupted him by punching him across the face.

Diana just looked at Matt as he slowly gets up from the floor.

"Call me when we have to go to the arena. And no one better bother me." Diana said as she walks toward her room.

"NO ONE." Diana said in a scary tone and walked into her room.

"What the fuck?" Matt said to Phil.

"She's just mad. Unless, you want to end up like Kofi and get your mouth busted open. I suggest you leave her alone." Phil said to Matt and pushed him out of the suite.

Few hours later-

"Dee, we got to go to the arena!" Phil yelled out.

Diana comes out of the room and looked at Kofi.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry for punching you." Diana apologized to Kofi.

"I'm sorry for being an ass. I deserved the punch." Kofi said to Diana.

Matt, Aurora, and Greg walked into the hotel suite.

"Are you going to punch me again?" Matt asked Diana as he hides behind Greg and Aurora.

"No. I was just mad and shouldn't have punched you." Diana said to Matt.

"Can we ride with you?" Aurora asked Phil nicely.

"Of course, I got plenty of space." Phil said to Aurora.

"You're wearing a corset top." Phil said to Diana.

Diana nodded her head 'yes'.

"And your boobs are un-normally huge." Matt said.

Everyone looked at Matt which a what-the-hell look.

"Um, o…k." Diana said as they walked out the suite.

They walked out of the suite and went downstairs.

"Amy is already at the arena. So, be nice." Phil said to his daughter as they walked into the parking lot.

They got into Phil's rental car as Phil turns on the car.

Diana sat next to Aurora, Matt, and Greg at the back.

Kofi and Phil sat at the front seats.

"So, guys, are you ready for Raw?" Kofi asked the teenagers.

The teenagers ignored him and went back to texting.

Greg and Aurora were flirting with each other via texting.

It was no secret that Greg and Aurora liked each other.

"Are you guys flirting with each other again?" Matt asked them.

Diana punched him in the stomach.

Aurora and Greg just ignored him.

Matt was texting Alex while Diana was texting her back home friends, Bella Throne and Zendaya.

"We're here!" Phil yelled out.

The teenagers climbed as soon as Phil parked the car.

"We need to get our asses to creative for our wardrobes." Aurora said to Diana and pulled her.

"I'll see you later, Dad!" Diana yelled out as she was being dragged inside the building.

"Here is your wrestling attire. It lights up when you do anything and everything." The Creative Team member said to Aurora and Diana and gave them the outfit.

"Thank you." Aurora and Diana said to the lady and walked out of the room.

"Diana, I'm Amy, Phil's girlfriend." Amy said to Diana as she walked down the hallway with Aurora.

"Hey! You look good!" Diana said to Amy and gave her a smile.

"I'll let you guys talk besides Greg wants to talk to me. I'll see you later." Aurora said and walked away.

"I know your father probably don't approve in that but I love it!" Amy said to Diana.

"He doesn't but it's whatever." Diana said to Amy.

Phil walked up to his girlfriend and his daughter.

"Looks like you guys got to know each other." Phil said then he gave Amy a kiss on her cheek.

"Dude, I love your girlfriend. I can just tell she's going to be a great influence on me." Diana said to her dad.

Phil smiled at his daughter, and then he noticed her attire in her hands.

"Let me see your attire." Phil said to her and took it out of her hands.

"Before you say anything, I like it and Aurora likes it too." Diana said to her father.

"Well, I don't like it but I can't do anything about it." Phil said to her and gave it back to her.

"Well, I got to get ready for the show. See you guys later." Diana said to her farther and her newly friend, Amy, and walked away.

Aurora walked up to Greg and gave him a small hug.

"What's up?" Aurora asked Greg after she gave him a hug.

"Be my girlfriend." Greg said to her.

"You're telling me to be your girlfriend, not asking me?" Aurora asked Greg, noticing his change of mood.

"Matt told me that you like men to be aggressive and I'm being aggressive, right?" Greg asked her.

"You are. And I like that you'll change for me." Aurora said to him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"I'm now your girlfriend." Aurora said to Greg and smiled at him.

Aurora and Diana walked into the segment area and walked up to Jillian.

"Hey, Jillian. Thank you for being the first person to do a segment with us." Diana said to Jillian.

Jillian gave her a smile and hugged her.

"In 5…4…3…2…1" The cameraman yelled out.

Camera On-

-Diana

- Aurora

_"**I can't believe we have a title match for the tag team titles!" Aurora said to Diana.**_

_"**I know right. Our Dads will be so proud of us!" Diana said to Aurora. **_

_"**So, how's your dad, CM Punk?" Aurora asked her tag team partner. **_

_"**Good, he has to defend his title against Alexa and Jillian. And yours?" Diana asked her blonde haired friend. **_

_"**He's good; he's still waiting for Brock Lensar's answer to fight him at Summerslam." Rora answered Diana's question. **_

_**Jillian walked up to the two teenage girls.**_

_"**Oh, look at you, thinking you're a big shot because your dad is the WWE Champion and your dad is the COO of WWE." Jillian said to the two girls.**_

_**Rora looked at Jillian and wanted to say something but Diana interrupted her.**_

_"**You're just jealous because we're better singers than you. I won a Grammy and what do you have, Jillian?" Diana asked Jillian with a smirk.**_

_"**You want to fight, little girl?!" Jillian yelled at Diana.**_

_**Diana let out a chuckle and got closer to Jillian.**_

_"**Diana, we got our match right now." Rora said to Diana and pulled her with her.**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away**_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**Rora and Diana came out to the stage. **_

_**Rora and Diana started dancing wildly then, they went down the ramp.**_

_**Rora and Diana spilt up and went to tag the fans' hands. **_

_**As they walk, their wrestling attire lights up.**_

_**Rora jumped into the ring as Diana slide into the ring.**_

_**Kofi and R-truth looked at them and smiled at them.**_

_**Rora and Diana shook hands with Kofi and R-truth to show respect for them.**_

_**Diana got out of the ring as soon as the bell rang.**_

_**Rora jumped on Kofi and locked in the Bear Hug,**_

_**Lawler: Wow, The match had just started and Rira had put Kofi in a submission. **_

_**Cole: I wonder if Kofi can take it.**_

_**Kofi tries to get Rora out of him, but she pulls in tighter. **_

_**Kofi slowly pulls Rora off of him and went to the corner of the ring.**_

_**Rora runs to Kofi and kicks him across his face.**_

_**Kofi dropped to the floor as Rora gets on the ropes.**_

_**Rora hit an elbow drop onto Kofi's face then tagged in Diana.**_

_**Diana jumped into the ring as Kofi slowly crawled to R-truth. **_

_**Dian saw Kofi crawling to R-truth and doesn't do anything.**_

_**Cole: Isn't she going to stop him?!**_

_**Lawler: Diana and Rora must have a lot of respect for the champions to pass up an opportunity to pin Kofi quickly.**_

_**R-truth jumped in and run to Diana.**_

_**Diana did a spilt and as soon as R-truth got to her, she hit him with a backbreaker.**_

_**When R-truth landed on the floor, Diana put R-truth in the Figure Four Leg Lock.**_

_**Kofi was chanting for R-truth as well as the fans.**_

_**Diana released R-truth and pinned him.**_

_**1….2….3….**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away**_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_"**The winners and the new tag team champions are Rora Helmsley and Diana!" Lillian Garcia yelled out into the mic.**_

_**Diana helped R-truth up and gave him a hug.**_

_**Kofi and R-truth hugged the new champions one more time and walked out of the ring.**_

_**Diana and Rora held up their titles one more time and walked up the ramp**_

Camera Off-

Aurora and Diana walked into backstage with their titles and went to refreshment table.

Phil, Amy, Greg, and Matt walked up to the two girls.

"Um, Diana. Would you like to hang out after Smackdown?" Matt asked Diana.

"Um, yeah. " Diana said to Matt.

"Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said to Diana and walked away.

"Did Matt just ask you out on a date?" Phil asked his daughter.

"Not a date. It is just hanging out with him. No big deal." Diana said to her father.

"Are you busy after the show?" Diana asked her best friend, Aurora.

"I'm actually going out to dinner with Greg." Aurora said to Diana while hugging Greg.

Ethan, Alanna, Tyson, and Alex walked up to the two girls.

"Yo, you better not mess up in our little segment later." Alex murmured to Diana.

"You are trying to be gangsta now, Alex, because it's not working for you." Diana blurted out.

"You trying to start shit again, bitch?" Alex yelled at Diana.

"You know what, Alex, come at me." Diana said to Alex and pushed her.

Alex slapped Diana across her face.

Diana head-butted Alex to the ground and started to punch her.

"Diana, STOP IT. We got our match to go to!" Phil yelled at his daughter.

Diana punched Alex one more time and got off of her.

Alanna and Tyson helped Alex up then Alex pushed them away from her.

"You better watch out after this match. I'll hit you with a hammer!" Alex threated Diana and shoved her.

Phil pulled Alex away from Diana and dragged her down the hallway.

"WHAT?!" Diana yelled at the techies who were watching at the fight.

Diana shoved Tyson and Alanna out of her way and walked off.

Camera On-

Look in my eyes

What do you see?

The cult of personality

I know your anger, I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

The cult of personality

The cult of personality

_**CM Punk walked out to the stage and did his usual entrance and walked down the ramp.**_

I see the way you look at me

You envy me (You envy me) and its killing you, (killing you) (eating you alive)

And you know it makes me smile when I look in the mirror

_**Alexa walked out to the stage and taunt the fans as she walked down the ramp. **_

_**She walked up the steel stairs and got into the ring.**_

_**She smirked at CM Punk, got on the turnbuckle, and taunted him.**_

_**She pointed at his title and mouthed to him that it will be hers.**_

You can't take your eyes away from meeee

I'm the hottest thing since sliced breaaaad

And when the boys see me they turn readdddddd

Every day I want to run awaaaaay

From the boys they only want to plaaaay

oh,oh,oh

_**Jillian came out and sang her entrance song as she walked down the ramp.**_

_**Alexa got on the turnbuckle and pretend to puke.**_

_**Jillian slide into the ring and scowled her.**_

_**CM Punk looked at his two competitors and chuckled.**_

_**Alexa pushed Jillian out of the ring, meaning that she wanted to go first.**_

_**The bell rang and Alexa jumped to CM Punk and back raked his back.**_

_**Then, she jumped on his back and locked in the sleeper hold on his back.**_

_**CM Punk ran to the turnbuckle and bumps her off of his back.**_

_**Alexa slide out of the ring, tripped Punk's legs, and tied them around the corner while stepping on them.**_

_**The ref yelled at her as she kept stepping on Punk's leg.**_

_**Lawler: Good strategy Alexa is doing. She is putting pressure on the legs to make it easier to pin him. **_

_**Cole: This is an important match for Alexa. If Jillian or Alexa pin CM Punk, Alexa will become WWE Champion.**_

_**The referee counts as Alexa stepped on Punk's leg harder. **_

_"**7…8..." The referee counted then Alexa slide back into the ring.**_

_**She started to taunt CM Punk as he struggles to get up.**_

_**She got near Jillian and smirked at Jillian.**_

_"**BEST IN THE WORLD!" She yelled out and tagged in Jillian.**_

_**Jillian got into the ring and walked up to Punk.**_

_**Punk finally got up and kicked Jillian when she ran to him.**_

_**Punk got on the ropes and hit the elbow drop on Jillian.**_

_**Jillian slowly got up from the floor.**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away**_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**Diana ran down the ramp and got on the apron.**_

_"**HI, JILLIAN!" Diana said into the mic.**_

_**Jillian tried to push her off the apron but Diana got off the apron.**_

_**Jillian turned around, Punk puck her up, and hit her with a GTS.**_

_**1…2…3 **_

_"**The winner is and still WWE Champion, CM PUNK!" Lillian Garcia yelled out in the mic.**_

Look in my eyes

What do you see?

The cult of personality

I know your anger, I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

The cult of personality

The cult of personality

_**Diana slide into the ring and taunt Jillian as she slowly got out of the ring.**_

_**Alexa walked up to Diana and slapped her across the face.**_

_**Diana turned her head to Alexa slowly.**_

_**Diana looked at CM Punk, who looked shocked, then looked back at Alexa.**_

_**She jumped on Alexa and started to punch her.**_

_**The referees and CM Punk pulled them apart of each other.**_

_**CM Punk and Diana walked out of the ring with couple of referees.**_

_**Diana walked up the ramp angrily as CM Punk looked at the referees confused.**_

_**Camera Off-**_

"She got off the script!" Diana yelled out as she walked into the McMahon's office.

"YOU TOO!" Alex yelled at Diana as she walked into the office.

"YOU SUPPOSED TO TAUNT ME NOT SLAP ME!" Diana yelled at Alex.

"YOU JUMPED ON ME AND ATTACKED ME!" Alex yelled at Diana.

"Ladies, it is ok. I just need to change it up a bit." Vince said to the two bickering teenagers.

The two teenage girls looked at their boss then at each other.

"Here are the new scripts. Give the extra ones to Aurora and Jillian." Vince said to the girls as he gives them the scripts.

"Thank you, Vince." Diana said and walked out the office.

"Good news, we're not fired but it will definitely change the storyline." Diana said as she walked out the office.

"Good, let's go get changed." Aurora said to Diana as they walked in the locker room.

The end of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you already awake?" Phil asked his daughter as he walked into her room.

"I wrote a 3 page essay for class." Diana told her dad as she put away her laptop.

"You spent all night typing this?" Phil asked Diana as he looks at her packed suitcase.

"Yes, my essay has to be perfect. My grade have to be perfect, I have to be perfect." Diana said to her dad as she took a sip of coffee.

"No, you don't have to be perfect!" Phil said to her and took her coffee cup away from her.

"Mother always tells me that everything I do need to be perfect, I have to be perfect so, let me be perfect." Diana said to Phil as she packs her clothes into her suitcase.

"Damn Annabella." Phil said under his breath.

"Come on, Dad, let's get out of here." Diana said as she slips in her black platform heels.

Phil took Diana's suitcase and threw it out of the room.

"KOFI! AMY! GET YOUR NARROW ASSES OUT HERE!" Phil yelled out.

"Is that how you talk to your road wife and your girlfriend? You need to learn manners." Diana scowled him and walked out the room.

Kofi and Amy were standing at the door terrified by Phil's voice of tone.

"Damn Annabella got Diana to be a perfectionist." Phil explained why he was pissed off.

Phil looked at Diana, looked away, and then quickly looked back at her again.

"When did you get a nose ring?" Phil asked her.

"Last year. Mom didn't allow me to wear it though." Diana explained to her father and walked out the door.

The three adults walked off with her along with their bags.

They walked into the elevator and in the elevator were Matt, Aurora, and Paul.

"Hey, guys. Webcam with me later?" Diana asked her two best friends.

"Yes. And don't forget that we need to hang out tonight." Matt said to her.

"Of course, I won't forget." Diana said to Matt.

"See you guys later." Diana said to Matt, Aurora, and Paul and walked out the elevator as soon as it opened.

The teenagers walked out then the adults walked out too.

Paul, Aurora, and Matt separated from Phil, Kofi, Diana, and Amy when they got out of the hotel doors.

They said their goodbyes and walked away from each other.

They went to the parking lot where Phil and Kofi's tour bus was.

Diana walked inside of the tour bus with her bags first then the others followed

They greeted the tour bus driver and went to the beds.

"I'm taking the top bed!" Diana yelled out and jumped to the top of the bed with her laptop and phone.

Kofi sat on the bottom bed and shook his head as soon as he hears Diana bouncing on the bed.

"This is going to be a long year." Kofi said and pick up his favorite magazine, Sports Illustrated, and started to read it.

"Are we there yet?!" Diana yelled out angrily while she turns on her computer.

Yes." Phil said as he walked out of the front of the bus.

"Let me change into something else." Amy said to Phil.

"Me too." Diana said and followed Amy to the closet.

Diana and Amy walked out of the bathroom and posed.

"How are you able to walk in those heels?" Amy asked Diana when she saw her heels.

"Years of practice, my dear." Diana said to Amy and walked out with Kofi.

"She's a unique one." Phil said and walked out with Amy.

Phil, Kofi, Amy, and Diana walked into the hotel and met up with Matt, Aurora, Stephanie, and Paul.

"Hey, you three have a signings in 20 minutes, interviews, and media stuff." Paul said to the three teenagers.

"Let us get some breakfast and relax first, Dad. We woke up like 7 am and got here 2 pm." Matt said to his father.

"Go relax for 20 minutes then." Paul said to his tired son as he rolls his eyes.

Matt, Aurora, and Diana walked into the café and went to a table.

"Hey, where's Gregory?" Diana asked the two siblings.

"He's riding with his dad, Randy, Tyson, and Alanna. He texted me saying that he'll be a little late." Matt replied and looked at the menu.

Diana and Aurora looked at their menus and searched for something they will eat.

The waiter walked up to the three teenagers and asked them what they wanted.

"I want a turkey sandwich, orange juice with pulp, and a fruit salad on the side." Aurora said to the waiter.

"I want a latte with a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich." Diana said to the waiter.

"10 piece Chicken nuggets, Diet Coke, cheese burger, and chips." Matt said to the waiter.

The waiter, Aurora, and Diana looked at him weird.

"What? I need to eat fast-food. It been years since Dad and Mom banned me from fast-food." Matt said.

"There is a reason for that." Aurora muttered as she texts her boyfriend.

"Oh, be quiet." Matt said.

The waiter walked away as soon as Matt shooed him away.

Aurora yawned as she continues to text Greg.

"So, Aurora, are you tired from early webcamming with Greg?" Matt asked Aurora.

"Oh, Shut up. I missed him so I webcamed him." Aurora said to Matt.

"You guys were together all day yesterday. How do you possibly miss him in like 2 minutes into being separated?" Matt questioned Aurora.

"Oh shut up, Matt, it is called being in love which your little sister is. She's in love with Greg." Diana blurted out as she texts her bother.

"Alex and I never webcam each other and we were definitely in love with each other." Matt said.

"You and Alex dated?" Diana interrogated.

"Yeah." Matt said and looked away.

"Ew." Diana said.

"Obviously you guys were not in love with each other. Alex was fucking Ethan behind your back." Aurora said to her big brother.

"Wait, what? She was cheating on me with Ethan?" Matt asked Aurora.

"Obviously. Isn't that the reason why you guys broke up?" Aurora asked Matt.

"She broke up with me for not calling her." Matt said.

"Oh, shit. Please don't tell Alex that I told you." Aurora begged to Matt.

"I don't have a fucking appetite anymore." Matt said.

"That's a little too late because the food is here." Diana revealed as the waiter came and gave them their food.

"That fucking bitch!" Matt cried and took out his cell phone.

Alex: Hey, Matt. What's up?

Matt: YOU BITCH. YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH ETHAN WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER

Alex: Who told you?

Matt: HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? WITH MY ENEMY!

Alex: Please calm down, Matt.

Matt: I GONNA RUIN YOUR LIFE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Matt hung up his phone and threw it across the café.

"So much for not making a scene." Diana uttered.

Matt took his food and threw it on the ground and started to stomp on it.

"Matt, calm down, please!" Aurora begged her big brother.

The security guards walked up to Matt and showed him the door.

"To his defense, he found out his girlfriend cheated on him with his enemy." Diana said to the innocent bystanders.

"We should go calm him down." Aurora said as she paid for the food that they had not got to eat.

"Sorry for the angry outburst of my brother." Aurora said to the innocent bystanders and walked out the café with Diana.

"Hey, Dad, do you know where Matt went?" Aurora asked as she walked into the hotel suite with Diana.

"He said something about beating the shit out of Ethan." Paul said to his daughter as he watch television with his lovely wife.

"And you decided to do nothing about it?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Obviously Ethan did something bad so, he deserve to get his ass kicked." Paul explained.

"Anyways, signings is in 10 minutes so, you better go calm him down and get him ready." Stephanie said to her daughter and Diana.

"Thanks for the help, Mom." Aurora said to her mom sarcastically and walked out with Diana.

Diana and Aurora walked into the elevator and bumped into Greg, Tyson, and Alanna.

"Hey, guys. Matt is angry and going to kick Ethan's ass." Diana explained the situation to the three other teenagers.

"Yeah, I saw Matt kicking Ethan in the stomach when we were going to the elevator." Greg said.

"Why the fuck didn't you stop him?" Aurora asked her boyfriend angrily.

"Because I got signings in 10 minutes." Greg explained to his girlfriend.

"You're so lucky that you're cute." Aurora said to her boyfriend.

The elevator door opened and Matt slammed Ethan inside of the elevator.

"What the hell." Diana said as Matt gets on top of Ethan and started punching him.

Diana pulled Matt off of Ethan by his hair and slapped Matt.

"RELAX, DUDE." Diana yelled at Matt as Matt tried to jump on Ethan.

"Ethan, you better run because as soon as we're done with media, Matt obviously going to kick your ass after the show." Diana said to Ethan.

"Matt, because I'm a smart person, I got you another change of clothes since I know you're going to rip up your clothes." Diana said to Matt and gave him his clothes.

"See you guys at the arena." Aurora said to the shocked teenagers and gave Greg a quick kiss on the lips then left.

Phil was waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel.

"What happened to him?" Phil asked about Matt's appearance.

"No time to explain. Let's get into the car." Diana said to Phil and went into the car.

Phil got into the driver's seat as Matt a d Aurora climbed to the back of the car.

Matt quickly changed into his new clothes as Phil drives as fast as he can.

Phil parked his car in front of the park.

Matt, Diana, and Aurora walked into the park and saw the manager.

"You're right on time. So, let me lead you to the desks." The manager said to the three young teenagers.

The three teenagers walked up the desks and sat down.

"The autograph session had started!" The managers yelled out.

"Holy shit, there are like a thousand people here." Diana said to Aurora and Matt.

"It is going to be a long autograph session." Matt stated the obvious.

Diana, Matt, and Aurora walked into the arena slowly after a long autograph session and a media day.

Greg walked up to Aurora and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, honey. I missed you." Greg said to his girlfriend.

"I missed you too, Gregkins." Aurora said to Greg and hugged him.

"Dude, you were texting him all day." Matt said to Aurora and rolled his eyes.

Diana kicked his butt and gave him a look.

"We got to go get our wardrobe." Diana said to her best friend and gave Greg and Matt a quick hug.

"I'll see you after your match." Aurora said to her Irish-born boyfriend, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and walked away with Diana.

Diana and Aurora walked into the creative room.

The techie gave them their wardrobe and walked away.

"Greg and Matthew are going to have their match now." Diana said to Aurora and went to their locker room to watch the match.

**Camera On-**

**Gonna show you what it's all about,**

**I'm gonna make your toenails curl,**

_**Gonna show you how to make me smile,**_

_**I'm really into long legged girls,**_

_**I was talking to you all night long,**_

_**Every line was a favourite song,**_

_**Gonna show you how to make me laugh,**_

_**I'm gonna Tear Ya Down**_

_**Greg and Evan Bourne walked to the stage and ran down the ramp.**_

_**Greg got on the turnbuckle and pointed to the fans.**_

_**Evan Bourne did his signature pose and got off the turnbuckle.**_

_**The Miz and Chris Jericho looked at their opponents smugly and smirked at them.**_

_**The bell rang as soon as Evan and Chris went to the apron while The Miz and Greg are in the ring.**_

_**The Miz and Greg locked up then Miz kicked Greg in the stomach and hit him with a one-handed bulldog.**_

_**Miz decided to step on Greg's throat and press on it hard.**_

_**Greg managed to make Miz trip and his neck landed on the ropes. **_

_**Greg took that to his advantage and as soon as Miz got up, Greg dropkicked him out of the ring. **_

_**Greg hit him with a knee drop and pulled him back inside of the ring.**_

_**Greg tagged in Evan Bourne and got out of the ring.**_

_**Miz quickly tripped him and locked in the camel clutch on Evan Bourne.**_

_**Miz finally let go of Evan Bourne and tagged in Chris Jericho.**_

_**Jericho started to kick Bourne in his stomach,**_

_**Greg tried to get into the ring to help out his defenseless tag team partner but the referee did not allow it.**_

_**While Greg and the referee were arguing, Miz and Jericho was double-teaming on Bourne.**_

_**Jericho sneaked in a codebreaker after Miz pulled him back up.**_

_**Miz went back to his corner, pretending like he did not beat the crap out of Bourne.**_

_**Jericho pinned Evan Bourne.**_

_**Before Greg can interfere with the pin, it was the three counts.**_

"_**The winners and the new tag team champions, The Miz and Chris Jerichoooo!" Justin Roberts yelled out. **_

_**Greg checked on his tag team partner as The Miz and Chris Jericho parade around with their new titles.**_

_**Greg, the referees and, the medical people helped him to backstage.**_

_**I'm really not that boring **_

_**I'm headstrong and annoying **_

_**So I don't see me fitting in your world **_

_**I'm noisy and I'm messy **_

_**Plus you would never get me **_

_**Hey I think you're really hot **_

_**But I'm not your girl **_

_**Alanna walked out to the stage with her European title.**_

_**She walked down the ramp as she ignores the fans booing her.**_

_**She jumps into the ring, got on the turnbuckle and, show off her European title.**_

_**All suddenly, seductive music came on.**_

_**Askana got on the stage and walked down the ramp.**_

_**The fans cheer her as she gets into the ring.**_

_**Alanna rolled her eyes and taunt Askana with her title.**_

_**Askana got on the turnbuckle and pointed to all the fans.**_

_**As soon as Askana was finished, Alanna gave the referee her title and it was put on the ceiling.**_

_**Askana and Alanna looked at each other intensely.**_

_**The bell rang and Alanna jumped out of the ring to get a ladder.**_

_**Askana was just trying to figure out what to do.**_

_**Alanna got into the ring and hit Askana with the ladder.**_

_**Askana landed on the floor after getting hit by the ladder.**_

_**Alanna dropped the ladder and locked in the Figure Four neck lock.**_

_**Askana started to struggle to not tap out.**_

_**Alanna's neck lock got tighter and tighter as Askana tries to release from the submission.**_

_**Askana slowly gets to the ropes and touched it.**_

_**Alanna let go of the poor struggling girl then she hit her with a punt.**_

_**Luckily, Askana moved out of the way.**_

_**Alanna got mad then took out a chair from behind the ring and hit Askana with it repeatedly. **_

_**Alanna picked up the ladder and started to climb on it.**_

_**Askana slowly crawled to the ladder and pushed it down causing Alanna to fall out of the ring onto the announcer table.**_

_**Alanna broke the announcer table and slowly gets up.**_

_**Askana took that as her advantage and gets a ladder and quickly climb up the ladder.**_

_**As soon as Alanna gets to the ring, Askana grabs the title.**_

"_**THE WINNER IS AND NEW EUROPEAN CHAMPION IS ASKANA!" Justin Roberts yelled out.**_

_**Alanna watches as Askana limped up the ramp with her new title.**_

_**Alanna ran up to Askana and jumped on her and started to pull her hair and punch her in her face.**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away **_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**Diana and Rora ran to Alanna, pushing her off of Askana.**_

_**Askana and Alanna ran up the ramp punching each other into backstage. **_

_**Diana and Rora picked up their titles, ran down the ramp and, slide into the ring. **_

_**They got on each turnbuckle and held up these titles. **_

_**Beth Phoenix's theme song came on. **_

_**Beth and Natalya walked out to the stage and walked down the ramp taunting Diana and Rora. **_

"_**Hey, Beth, why are these little children doing with our tag team titles?" Natalya asked into the mic as they walked to the ring.**_

"_**I seriously don't know. They don't deserve it but we do." Beth said into the mic and walked into the ring with Natalya.**_

"_**Give it up, Barbie doll." Natalya said into the mic referring to Rora. **_

"_**Who do you think you are? Coming over here expecting us to hand over our titles to you. Bitch, Please." Rora said into her mic.**_

"_**And honey, all because you guys are the 'Divas of Doom' does not mean you can't get a little makeover. Please allow us to give you one. Right Now." Diana said into the mic and jumped on Beth, punching her in the face. **_

_**The bell rang and Rora and Natalya walked over to their corner slowly as they looked at each other angrily.**_

_**Diana continued to punch Beth's face in as the referee counts.**_

_**7…8…9**_

_**Diana stopped punching Beth and taunts the referee.**_

_**Then, she went and locked in the Crippler Crossface onto Beth. **_

_**Natalya went inside of the ring, and kicked Diana in the stomach, causing her to lose grip of Beth. **_

_**Natalya went back to her side of the ring after the referee lecture her.**_

_**But, Rora was not happy about Natalya's interference with Diana's submission, so she jumped on Natalya and both of them fell down onto the floor. **_

_**Beth took advantage of Diana's stomach hurting and kicked her in the stomach multiple times. **_

_**As Beth kicks her in the stomach, Diana lets out a cry. **_

"_**Are you going to handle over those titles now, little girl?!" Beth yelled at Diana and kicked her harder in the stomach. **_

_**Beth locked in The Surfboard on Diana.**_

_**Diana started to scream in pain as Beth goes tighter.**_

"_**Do you tap out?" The referee asked Diana.**_

"_**No!" Diana yelled out.**_

_**Beth went tighter when she heard that she did not want to tap out.**_

_**Natalya sneaked back inside of the ring and slapped Diana across the face multiple times.**_

_**Rora went back inside of the ring and pulled Natalya out of the ring by her hair and went back out of the ring. **_

_**Beth was being distracted of what just happened and decided to let go of Diana.**_

_**Diana took a couple of minutes to get on her feet and super kicked Beth. **_

_**Diana locked in the Anaconda Vise on Beth.**_

_**Beth immediately tapped out.**_

_**The bell rang as Rora walked back inside of the ring and hugged her tag team partner.**_

"_**The winners and the current tag team champions are Diana and Rora Helmsley!" Justin Roberts yelled out.**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away **_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**Diana and Rora walked out of the ring, taunted their opponents one last time, and walked up the ramp, holding up their titles happily.**_

_**See the way you look at me**_

_**You envy me (You envy me) and its killing you, (killing you) (eating you alive)**_

_**And you know it makes me smile when I look in the mirror**_

_**Jillian and Alexa walked out to the stage and looked at the tag team champions.**_

"_**Diana, what you did on Raw was screwed up!" Jillian yelled into the mic.**_

_**Diana turned Jillian's mic to her.**_

"_**Hey, I was just saying hi to you." Diana said into the mic and smirked at Jillian.**_

"_**And that caused me my title match!" Alexa yelled into the mic.**_

"_**Then, you slapped me and I jumped your ass." Diana said into the mic.**_

"_**Just watch your back, you little bitch." Alexa said into the mic.**_

"_**Let's go then. Right here, right now." Diana said into the mic, dropped her title and the mic onto the floor.**_

"_**Not here, not now. But soon." Alexa said into the mic.**_

_**Jillian shoved Rora as Diana taunts Alexa.**_

_**Rora shoved Jillian back and threated her backhand her with the title.**_

"_**Come on, Jillian, they're not worth it." Alexa said to Jillian.**_

_**Diana and Rora taunts Alexa and Jillian with their titles while Jillian and Alexa walks back into backstage.**_

**Backstage Segment #1:**

_**Alanna Orton walked into the locker room and saw her twin brother, Tyson Orton, and their father, Randy Orton.**_

"_**Alanna, tell me what I saw was not you losing your title to Askana!" Tyson yelled at his twin sister.**_

"_**If I didn't lose, wouldn't I be holding my damn title right now?" Alanna rudely said to her brother.**_

"_**Orton never loses!" Tyson yelled at his sister.**_

"_**Calm down, Tyson." Randy said to his son. **_

"_**You better win the rematch for it!" Tyson yelled at his sister again.**_

"_**I don't want a rematch. I had it long enough. Look, after I attacked Askana, I asked myself if a title is worth it. I don't think a title is worth it. I'm going to let her have her spotlight now. I got to apologize to Askana." Alanna explained. **_

"_**Let me show you how an Orton supposed to win a match." Tyson said to his sister rudely and shoved past her.**_

**S is for the simply**

**E is for the ecstasy**

**X is just to mark the spot**

**'Cause that's the one you really want**

_**Tyson walked out to the stage and held up his Intercontinental title as he walks down the ramp.**_

"_**Let me show all of you idiots what is a true champion!" Tyson said into his mic and threw it at Justin Roberts.**_

_**Justin Gabriel's theme song came on and Justin walked out to the stage all excited like and ran down the ramp and slide into the ring.**_

_**Tyson slammed his title onto Justin's face and started to punch him.**_

_**As the bell rang, the referee took the title and gave it to the time keeper.**_

_**Tyson put Justin's neck on the ropes and stepped on the back of his head, basically choking Justin.**_

_**Then after the referee started to count to 8, Tyson slammed Justin to the turnbuckle. **_

_**Tyson went to the other turnbuckle, ran to Justin, and kicked him across the face. **_

_**Tyson decided to slam Justin's face onto the mat.**_

_**Tyson let go of Justin Gabriel and got hyped up.**_

_**Justin got on his feet and Tyson stunned him.**_

_**Tyson pinned him.**_

_**1…2…3…**_

'_**The winner and still the Intercontinental champion is Tyson Orttttoooon!" Justin Roberts said into the mic.**_

_**Tyson grabbed the mic from Justin Roberts.**_

"_**That was what Alanna supposed to do! She supposed to win! WIN!" Tyson yelled into the mic.**_

_**I'm really not that boring **_

_**I'm headstrong and annoying **_

_**So I don't see me fitting in your world **_

_**I'm noisy and I'm messy **_

_**Plus you would never get me **_

_**Hey I think you're really hot **_

_**But I'm not your girl **_

_**Alanna walked to the stage.**_

"_**You got to relax, man. You're scaring me and Dad." Alanna said as she walked down the ramp.**_

"_**You shut your mouth. You're a loser! I only talk to winners!" Tyson yelled into the mic.**_

_**Alanna walked up the steel steps, walked into the ring, and checked on Justin Gabriel.**_

"_**Look what you had done!" Alanna yelled into the mic while pointing to Justin Gabriel.**_

_**Tyson went to Justin Gabriel and locked in the Leg Choke on him.**_

_**Alanna and the referees started to yell at him to let go.**_

_**Alanna got a chair and hit Tyson with it so, he'll let go.**_

_**Justin Gabriel and the referees quickly left the ring and walked to backstage as Tyson got on his feet.**_

"_**You. Just. Hit. Me. With. A. Chair!" Tyson yelled at Alanna.**_

"_**Is this title really worth it? You basically lost your sanity few minutes ago!" Alanna yelled back.**_

"_**You're a disgrace to the Orton name!" Tyson yelled at her and slapped her across the face.**_

_**Alanna slowly turn her head back to Tyson and slapped him harder.**_

_**Tyson fell onto the floor and slide out of the ring.**_

"_**How dare you!" Tyson yelled into the mic as he faced the front of the ring.**_

"_**Come over here and do that again!" Alanna said into the mic as she goes to the turnbuckle.**_

_**Tyson shook his head no and walked up the ramp while he is pointing at his twin sister, scowling her. **_

_**I'm really not that boring **_

_**I'm headstrong and annoying **_

_**So I don't see me fitting in your world **_

_**I'm noisy and I'm messy **_

_**Plus you would never get me **_

_**Hey I think you're really hot **_

_**But I'm not your girl **_

_**Alanna's entrance song came on as Alanna taunts her twin brother.**_

**Camera Off-**

Tyson and Alanna walked into backstage and went to the Teen WWE locker room.

"Good segment, guys!" Diana congratulated her co-workers.

"Thanks." Tyson and Alanna said in unison.

"So, Ethan, when is your arm surgery?" Diana asked.

"Tomorrow. Where is Matt?" Ethan asked out of fear.

"He's talking to Dad and couple of guys. Don't worry; he's not going to kick your ass again." Aurora said to Ethan.

"Why did you have to tell him?" Alex asked Aurora angrily.

"It kind of slip out." Aurora said to Alex and shrugs.

"Why would you even cheat on Matt with Ethan? If you were unhappy with Matt, you could have just dumped him. Cheating is disgusting but then again, you're the definition of disgusting." Diana insulted Alex.

"You better shut your mouth, girl." Alex said to Diana.

"And what if I don't?" Diana asked Alex with a smirk.

"I'm going to come over there and finish what we started yesterday!" Alex yelled at Diana.

Alex went up to Diana and shoved her.

Diana smirked at Alex, jumped onto her and slapped her across the face repeatedly.

Matt walked into the locker room and saw the fight.

Alex managed to get on top of Diana and elbow her on the face.

Diana pushed her off of her and punched her repeatedly.

Alex started to pull her hair and punch her back.

Matt, Greg, and Tyson pull the girls away from each other.

"Come on, you little whore!" Alex said as Tyson held on to her.

"I'm not the one who cheats on her boyfriend!" Diana yelled, pushed Matt and Greg off of her and jumped on Alex.

Diana was unstoppable, she became more aggressive with her punches and she started to bang her head onto Alex's forehead.

Phil, Kofi, Paul, Mike, Amy, and Stephan walked into the locker room and saw Diana punching Alex, Alex screams louder at each punch, and Matt, Aurora, Ethan, and Greg just standing there watching.

"DIANA FIONA BROOKS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Phil yelled out.

Diana looked up and saw the six adults looking at her and Alex shocked.

Diana's nose was bleeding, Alex had a fistful of hair, Diana and Alex's fist was bloodied up, Alex's mouth was busted open, and Alex's elbow was covered by Diana's blood.

Diana and Alex stood up and looked at the six adults ashamed at themselves.

"Your daughter is an out-of-control monster!" Mike yelled at Phil while pointing at Alex's mouth.

"And your daughter is an angel?! Look at my daughter's nose!" Phil yelled back at Mike while pointing at Diana's nose.

"Look, it's my fault. I should have just ignored her shove. But instead, I decided to jump on her. I'm taking full responsibility." Diana said to Paul.

"Look, I don't want to get you two in trouble. You guys are on top right now. Just don't let it happen again. At least not in the building." Paul said and walked out of the locker room.

"You guys are lucky that he's not suspending both of you." Stephan said top the two bloodied up teenage girls.

"I know. I'm going to get all cleaned up." Alex said and walked out with her dad as Diana looked at the floor.

"I'm going to the other medical room." Diana said and walked out of the locker room.

"And you guys just watched it happen." Phil said to the remaining teenagers.

"She pushed me onto the wall when we tried to separate them!" Greg said.

"I'm just guessing that Diana's not going to hang out with me tonight." Matt said sadly.

"We're going to LA tomorrow for interviews." Phil said to his daughter as they walked into their hotel suite.

"Aren't you going to punish me for letting my anger get the best of me?" Diana asked her father as she gets out two diets Pepsi out of the refrigerator.

"No, it happens to me some times. You just have to learn how to control it." Phil said to her and took one of the diets Pepsi and opened it.

Diana nodded her head and opened her diet Pepsi.

"Aren't you excited to go to Los Angeles?" Amy asked as Kofi, Phil, and her sit on the couch

"Kind of, I want to hang out with Bella and the rest of my friends but, I don't want to talk to Mom, but I want to talk to my brother. Which reminds me, I'm going to go webcam with him right now." Diana explained, took her soda and a box full of sushi out of a bag, and walked into her hotel room.

"She is a splitting image of you." Amy said to Phil.

"She is." Phil said as he smiles at his Diet Coke.

"This is for you." Kofi said to Phil and gave him the mail.

Phil opened it and started to read the letter.

"What the fuck? She's seeking full custody of Diana!" Phil said.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Diana, Phil, Kofi, and Amy walked into the hotel and went up to the employee to get their keys.

"Mother wants me to go to her house as soon as we get checked in." Diana said to her father as she looked at her phone.

Phil, Kofi, and Amy got the key for the hotel and went with Diana to the elevator.

"So, when is our interview?" Diana asked Phil while texting Matt.

"12." Phil simply said and looked at his girlfriend and best friend.

"What's up with you?" Diana asked her father out of concern and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Nothing." Phil lied.

Phil couldn't wait to talk to Annabella and confront her about her demanding sole custody.

"Fine, don't tell me then." Diana said to him rudely and walked out of the elevator.

They walked into the hotel suite and dropped their suitcases.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Diana said to Kofi and Amy and gave them each hugs.

"We'll see you later." Kofi and Amy said as Diana and Phil walked out of the suite.

"Are you excited to see the woman who almost tried to jump you the last time you saw her?" Diana asked her father.

"No, but I got to talk to her about something." Phil muttered as they walked into the elevator.

Phil drove into Annabella's driveway and parked the car.

Diana jumped out of the car and walked up to Phil who was already at the front door.

"You seem so excited to talk to her about that 'something'." Diana stated the obvious as Phil rang the doorbell.

"I'm just going to suggest that you go talk to your brother for a few minutes so, I can exchange a couple words with your mother." Phil let out a hint that he's mad at her mother.

"Why can't I watch the heated argument that is waiting to happen?" Diana asked her father obviously curious about why Phil is mad at her mother.

"You'll soon find out." Phil said to her as the door opened.

"DIANA!" Annabella yelled out in excitement then her excitement faded away when she saw Phil.

"Phillip." Annabella said with a flat tone.

"Annabella, I need to talk to you right now." Phil said with an angry tone.

"Diana, Go talk-""I know, go talk to your brother. Dad just told me to do that few minutes ago." Diana interrupted her mother and walked inside of the house and disappeared.

"Annabella, let's chat about this sole custody thing." Phil said to Annabella as he entered the house and followed Annabella to the kitchen.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Annabella yelled out.

Phil was actually scared when Annabella started to yell at him.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Phil yelled out to her.

"YOU STOLE DIANA AWAY FROM ME!" Annabella yelled at him and shoved him.

"Who kept Diana away from me for 15 years?" Phil questioned her.

"Who kept Diana away from doing anything that relates to me?" Phil questioned her again.

"WHO LIED TO HER OWN HUSBAND ABOUT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH SOMEONE AND LIED ABOUT THAT CHILD BEING HIS?" Phil yelled out.

"You don't yell at me in my damn house." Annabella said to Phil and poked him on his chest.

"Look, woman, is this sole custody thing is getting back at me for actually reaching out and being in my daughter's life?" Phil asked her angrily.

"She needs her mother more than she needs you. She needs to live with me!" Annabella said to Phil as her voice gets louder.

"She needs to live with you? The other day, I saw her lying on her bed, doing her homework, she didn't even sleep. I asked her why she didn't sleep, and she said that this essay got to be perfect. She has to be perfect. I saw what you did to our child!" Phil screamed at the tops of his lungs.

"SHE'S NOT OUR CHILD. SHE'S MY CHILD!" Annabella yelled back in anger.

Diana and Tyson walked into the kitchen and looked at the two adults screaming at each other.

"What's going on?" Diana asked her parents while looking scared.

"Just a heated argument, nothing more." Annabella said to her young daughter.

"Why are you guys yelling about sole custody?" Diana asked.

"Your mother wants to get sole custody of you because apparently you need her." Phil said to Diana while looking at her mother angrily.

"Are you serious?" Diana asked.

Annabella and Phil nodded their heads yes.

"Mother, I don't want to live with you. You are a terrible chick. I can't even imagine how I survive this long with you as my mother. Maybe it was the fact that I thought that was how mothers treated their daughters. Maybe it was the fact that Tyson was with me for those 15 years. I don't even know. I'm done talking to you. Goodbye." Diana said to her mother and walked out the kitchen.

"Later, toots." Phil said to Annabella and winked at her.

As soon as Phil tried to walk out the door, Annabella started screaming.

She was charging at Phil and was ready to explode on him.

"MOM! STOP!" Tyson yelled at his mother.

Annabella started to punch Phil hard in the face.

Diana separated her mother from her father, Tyson and Diana stood middle the two adults.

"You're lucky that you're a woman or I'd punch you across the face ten times harder!" Phil yelled at Annabella.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE. THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG!" Annabella screened out.

The two teenagers and one adult watched the 30 years old woman yelling and started to punch the wall.

"Mom, until you get your anger management in check, I will not speak to you or be associated with you." Diana said to the crying lady and walked out the house.

"Damn, I can't see what your husband sees in you at all. My character, CM Punk, might dig crazy chocks, but I don't." Phil said to her and walked out the house.

"Well, that was bizarre." Phil said to Diana as they walked to her car.

"I don't want to talk about what I just witnessed." Diana said to her father and put in her earphones into her ear and listened to music.

"Um, ok." Phil said and got into the car with Diana.

The car ride to the hotel was awkwardly silent.

There was nothing to talk about other than Annabella's breakdown.

They parked into the hotel's parking lot and got out of the car.

"Greg, Aurora, Matt, and I going to go hang out. I'll see you later." Diana said and walked into the hotel as Phil watched his daughter leave in silence.

"So, your mom turned crazy and started to attack your dad?" Aurora asked Diana as she bites on her sandwich.

She nodded her head yes as she eats her salad.

"Wow, your mom is just-"

"Crazy? I know. I told her until she gets her anger management in check, I won't talk to her." Diana interrupted Matt.

"If I was you, I'd just call the cops." Greg said to her with his thick Irish accent.

"I'd just tell her to go check in a mental hospital. That would fix her up good." Matt joked and took a sip of his soda.

"Anyways, how was your flight?" Diana asked her friends to change the subject.

"Greg and Aurora kept making out on the plane. Luckily, I was sitting by myself. And Mom and Dad was making out too." Matt said and shivered.

"Oh, whatever." Aurora said and kissed Greg on the lips.

Greg responded back with a kiss on her lips and kissed her roughly.

"No PDA!" Diana yelled out and started laughing.

"We should make out, just saying." Matt suggested to Diana.

"Ok, move over to me." Diana simply said to Matt.

Matt looked so surprised that she was going to take him up on his offer.

Matt moved closer to Diana's face and then all suddenly, Diana's slapped him across the face.

"In your dreams, fool." Diana said to him and moves him away from him.

"My dreams become reality." Matt said and winked to her.

"Not this dream." Diana said to him.

"We should get back to the hotel suite." Tyson said as he got up his seat.

Diana, Aurora, Tyson, and Matt walked out of the café and walked into the elevator.

"You guys have a last minute photo-shoot till 12." Paul said to the four teenagers as soon as they got out of the elevator and bumped into him.

"And an autograph session after the interview till 5." Paul added.

The four teenagers looked at Paul angrily and walked back inside of the elevator.

"Your dad is overexposing us." Greg blurted out.

"He's just doing what's right for business." Matt said to his best friend.

"If you want to know what's good for business, how about you get your parents to push me?" Greg said to the brunette teenage boy.

"Do you fucking see how I never got that match that Grandpa told me I'll get? Be grateful for what you have." Matt scolded his best friend.

"How am I supposed to be grateful when I'm basically screwed because of Matthew's fuck ups?" Greg blurted out.

"Guys, relax." Diana said to the two pissed off teenage boys.

"Bitch, shut up. You have the ultimate push." Greg lashed out on Diana.

Everyone was shocked that Greg would say such a thing to Diana.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO DIANA LIKE THAT!" Matt yelled at Greg and shoved him.

"IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT THAT I GOT PISSED OFF. IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT." Greg yelled back and shoved him harder.

"Guys, please stop it before someone gets hurt." Aurora said to the two angry guys and separated them.

Greg hugged Diana and apologized to her.

Matt got jealous when he saw them hugging even though it was for like 3 seconds.

The elevator door opened and the group of teenagers walked out of the elevator.

They met up with Tyson, Alanna, and Alex and walked outside of the hotel.

Phil was outside of the hotel, inside of his car and was waiting for the teenagers to come in.

Diana and the rest of the gang jumped in the car and Phil drove off to the place.

"We have to go to a photo-shoot before the interview and an autograph session after the interview." Diana muttered to her father as he drives.

"I know, Paul texted me that before you guys came." Phil simply said as he drives.

"What's wrong with Greg and Matt?" Tyson asked as he saw Greg and Matt looked at each other in an angry way.

"They just got into a little argument." Aurora said to Tyson.

"He called Diana a bitch." Matt blurted out and gave Greg a dirty look.

Diana turned around and threw something at Matt for mentioning it to her father.

"Why did you call my daughter a bitch?" Phil asked Greg angrily.

"I'm so sorry for calling her that though. It just slipped out of my mouth. I was just so angry at Mrs. CEO's son." Greg said to Phil while giving Matt a dirty look back.

"Hey, guess what, I'm changing the subject, did you hear about a new guy coming to WWE?" Diana asked the group of teenagers and her father.

"Yeah, he's John Cena's son." Phil said to his daughter.

"Is he hot?" Diana asked while smiling at her father.

There was an awkward silence after she asked that question; everyone looked at her with a face that describes what they're thinking 'what the fuck?'

"Diana, I'm a man and I don't find teenage boys attractive, don't ask me." Phil said to his daughter after the silence was killing him.

"Can't even ask if a dude is hot?" Diana asked.

"No." Phil, Greg, and Tyson said in unison.

"I'm probably hotter than him, so, why don't you come over here and kiss me?" Matt suggested and winked at her.

"Don't you remember half of an hour ago when you suggested that and then I slap you across the face?" Diana said to Matt.

"I thought you'd change your mind." Matt said to her and winked at her.

"That's it." Diana said and jumped to the back and started to hit him with her bag.

"DIANA!" Phil yelled out.

"YOU. DIGUST. ME!" Diana yelled out while hitting Matt with her bag harder.

"You don't hit Matt like that!" Alex yelled out and jumped on Diana.

"I just did. What are you going to do about it?" Diana asked Alex rudely.

"I'm going to finished what we started!" Alex yelled out.

"Bring it!" Diana yelled out and motions Alex to come over to her while on top of Matt.

"HELP ME, THERE'S GONNA BE A CAT FIGHT ON TOP OF ME!" Matt yelled out.

Phil's driving was making it worse; He was speeding and driving like a mad man.

Aurora, Alanna, and Greg finally pulled the girls off of Matt and separated them.

Tyson just stood there laughing his butt off.

"That wasn't funny." Matt said he gets up from the floor.

Diana crawled back to the front seat and got scowled by her father.

"Sorry, Dad, I just have low tolerance for shit like that." Diana apologized and gave Matt the finger.

"I know you want me." Matt said with a wink.

"I hate you." Diana said and turned back to the window.

Diana, Aurora, Alanna, Alex, Tyson, Ethan, Matt, Phil, and Greg walked into the building and saw a young teenager with lightly brunette with a quiff hairstyle and John Cena.

"You are hot." Diana blurted out without thinking.

"That guy that supposedly hot is my son, Bryan Cena." John said with a chuckle.

Bryan winked at Diana and Diana just smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm-"

"I already know all of you guys' names." Bryan interrupted Matt.

"You'll be traveling with Diana, Aurora, and Matt." John told his son.

"I thought I was going to travel with them." Greg verbalized

"Vince thought it would be best if he travel with them and thought you can travel with Tyson, Alanna, and Alex since Ethan will be out for injury." John said to Greg.

"Oh, ok." Greg said obviously disappointed in the news that he just received.

"Anyways, let's go to the photo-shoot." Alex said and pushed past Diana and Bryan.

The nine teenagers went to do their photo-shoot.

Aurora and Diana had to get their pictures taken with their tag team titles.

Tyson had to get new pictures of him with his Intercontinental title.

Greg, Alex, Alanna, Ethan, and Matt also needed to get new pictures of them.

Bryan needed pictures of himself.

As soon as they were finished with their photo-shoot, they walked out of the building exhausted.

"See you Monday." Aurora said to the six teenagers who were going to leave for their media day.

"Monday?" Bryan asked Aurora.

"We were done with work after our media day but, you don't have to go to media because you didn't debut yet." Aurora explained to Bryan.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you guys Monday then." Bryan said to the group.

"Oh, yeah, Ethan, we got to throw you a party Monday too." Alanna blurted out and blushed.

"Yeah, you're going to be out for a while, why not?" Alex said.

"We can help set it up too." Diana and Aurora said.

"Me too." Bryan and Greg said.

Matt was the only one who did not suggest his contribution to the going-away-party for Ethan.

They all look at Matt, basically staring him down until he say that he'll help too.

Matt rolls his eyes and muttered that he'll help.

"Awh, you're turning so mature now." Ethan said and smirked.

"I'll punch you in the face." Matt threated.

"You'll hurt an injured person?!" Bryan yelled out.

"I don't give a fuck; he's still the asshole I hate. C'mon, guys, let's get out of here." Matt said, rolls his eyes at Bryan, and walked away.

"Sorry for Matt's behavior, Bye." Diana apologized for Matt's actions and walked away with Aurora.

Diana, Aurora, Matt, and Phil got to the studio for the interview.

Conan O'Brien came out and saw the three teenagers and Phil.

"Hey, Conan." Diana, Aurora, and Matt said in unison.

Conan said hi to each of them and Phil.

"Hey, guys, I got to go to media too, I'll pick you up at 5." Phil said and walked away.

"We're expected to stay in character so, don't worry about us to fuck up." Matt said to Conan.

Conan let out a chuckle.

"Do your father know that you cuss?" Conan asked Matt.

"Yupp, there's no such thing as bad words but bad intentions." Diana said Conan.

"Don't worry, I'm the polite one, Diana's the loud mouth, and Matt's the funny guy." Aurora reassured Conan.

Conan laughed and thanked Aurora.

"I'll see you guys on set in a while." Conan said to them and walked away.

The three teenagers went to their dressing rooms to get ready for the show.

The techie went in each of the teenagers' dressing room to inform them that the show will start in 10.

Diana, Aurora, and Matt walked out of their dressing rooms and went to the refreshments.

"Remember, you guys have to be your in-ring characters. Obviously, it is going to be a little bit different for you, Diana, since Conan is going to ask you about your singing career, your false dad's divorcing your mother, and how your ex's actually with your best friend, Bella Throne, right now." The director said.

"Wait, what? Oliver divorcing Mom? And Cody dating Bella?!" Diana yelled out in shock.

"You didn't know?" The director asked her in surprise.

"No, I been so busy with everything else." Diana said.

"I'm sorry, you had to found out like this, by the way, you guys are on in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" The director said.

**ON CAMERA-**

_**Diana, Rora, and Matt walked into the stage as they tagged the audience's hands.**_

_**They each shook Conan and Andy Richter's hand and then they sat down on the couch.**_

"_**Thank you for having us here. It is an honor to be with the world's funniest dude." Matt said.**_

"_**Thank you." Conan thanked Matt for that compliment.**_

"_**So, Diana and Rora, you guys just debuted on Monday Night Raw and now you guys are the tag team champions." Conan said.**_

_**Diana and Rora rose up their titles and laughed. **_

"_**Yeah, some people are just so jealous because we accomplished more than they will ever have on our debut." Diana said cockily.**_

"_**Like Beth and Natalya. They called us "little children"." Rora said.**_

"_**Well, I'm 15 and Rora is 16. We're teenagers but then again, they are old as hell so, we're children compared to them dinosaurs." Diana joked.**_

_**Matt chuckled as Diana and Rora ripped on The Divas of Doom.**_

"_**What about Alexa and Jillian? Diana, you're the one who actually created a problem with them." Conan said.**_

"_**I was just trying to say Hi to Jillian! It's not my fault that Jillian got distracted and Dad pinned her. It's her fault for paying attention to me." Diana said and laughed.**_

"_**Next week, Alexa and Jillian, Lita and Eve, and The Divas of Doom, they will be competing for the 1**__**st**__** condetor spot for our titles. We get to do commentary too!" Rora said.**_

"_**Don't miss it!" Diana said as Rora and Diana hugged each other and smiled at the cameras.**_

"_**I have a match with Mr. Ziggles on Raw too." Matt said.**_

"_**I heard that Dolph Ziggler have an old woman with him." Conan said.**_

"_**Yeah, Vickie, she's annoying as hell." Diana, Rora, and Matt said in unison.**_

"_**She's going to go distract me in my match probably. She tends to do that." Matt said.**_

"_**Do you want us to take care of her for you?" Rora asked her brother.**_

"_**No, I'll do fine myself. Thank you for offering your help thou." Matt declined his sister's offer,**_

"_**So, Diana, Have you heard that your mother's husband divorcing your mother?" Conan asked.**_

"_**Well, yes, I'm very glad; Oliver did not deserve to be lied to about me being his biological daughter. I mean, when I found out that CM Punk was my father and not Oliver, I was very pissed off. I hope he finds a better woman than my mother." Diana responded.**_

"_**Who do you like better as a parent? Your father or your mother?" Conan asked.**_

"_**You would expect me to say my mother because she gave birth to me, right? Well, my father is a better parent than my mother. She was always a bitch to me. She only cared about the money that I was getting out of the records I was selling and stuff. She made me feel like I'm nothing but a thing that she can make money off. That's what she did to Tyler and Tyler was like "Peace, I'm out." And now, I'm away from her and probably will never talk to her again until she changes her ways, Oliver ditched her. Now, she got no one." Diana said to Conan.**_

"_**Um, did you hear that your ex-boyfriend, Cody Simpson, just got with your best friend, Bella Throne?" Conan asked.**_

"_**Actually no, but I'm really pissed off about that. Like, what 3 days ago, I broke up with you, you go to Bella? Bella, she always want my sloppy seconds. I date one guy, then, later on she dates him. Nothing new there. I just thought she would at least follow the girl code and never date a friend's ex. I thought wrong I guess." Diana said sadly. **_

"_**Thank you for showing up here and talking with me. Check out Monday Night Raw!" Conan yelled out.**_

_**Conan and Andy each got a hug from Diana, Rora, and Matt then the three teenagers got off the stage.**_

**OFF CAMERA**

"Hey, Diana, Dad's picking us up. Where do you want to go to eat?" Aurora asked Diana.

"Actually, Aurora, I'm just going to go confront a bitch. I'll see you Monday." Diana said and gave Aurora a hug and walked away.

Diana rang Bella Throne's door bell.

She knew that Cody was there too because she saw Cody's newly car there.

"Hey, Diana, how are you?" Bella's mother asked Diana.

Diana just walked into the house and ignored the woman.

All she wants to do is confront Bella and Cody.

Diana walked into Bella's room and saw Cody and Bella kissing.

"You're such a good best friend, you know that?" Diana said sarcastically.

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Bella asked Diana as Cody jumps away from Bella.

"Your mom let me in. What the fuck is this? YOU'RE GOING AFTER MY SLOPPY SECONDS AGAIN! Friends would NEVER go and date a friend's ex!" Diana yelled at Bella.

Bella and Diana started to argue about Cody while Cody watches them.

"Diana, I cheated on you with Bella for like the whole relationship." Cody blurted out.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Diana yelled out even more loudly.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING! So many times, I told you that I love you and how you always said that you love me too, YOU LIED TO ME!" Diana yelled out.

Diana ran out of the room and ran out of the house crying.

Diana walked into the hotel's suite.

"Where were you?!" Phil yelled at her.

"Cody was cheating on me with Bella the whole entire time we dated." Diana simply said and walked into her room and locked the door.

Amy walked up to the crying teenager's room door and knocked on it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amy asked.

"No, please just leave me alone." Diana said through the door.

Few Hours Later-

"Diana, we're going to the airport!" Phil yelled out.

Diana opened her door, threw her luggage out of the room, and walked out of the room.

Diana's brunette hair which was usually out was in a messy bun, her eyes were covered by her sunglasses, and she was wearing a gold metallic dress with golden high heels.

"Hey, kid, get over here and hug me." Kofi said to the still sad teenager.

Diana walked up to Kofi and gave him a hug.

"Have fun in Chicago. I'll see you Monday." Kofi said to the girl and kissed her forehead.

"See you then, asshole." Diana said with a smile.

Kofi and Phil did their handshake and said their goodbyes to each other.

"See you Monday, Kofi." Amy said from the bathroom.

"See you Monday, Amy." Kofi said and walked out the door.

Amy walked out with knitted poncho over her tank top with her super skinny jeans.

"Amy, Adidas shoes and Brooklyn hat? You make me feel too formal." Diana said.

"Take off your sunglasses so, I can see you pretty eyes." Amy said to the teenage girl.

Diana took off her sunglasses and revealed her red swollen eyes.

Phil and Amy hugged the depressed teenage girl as she cries.

Diana's phone started to ring

Diana: Hello?

Zendaya: It's Z. I heard about Cody dating Bella. How are you taking it?

Diana: HE CHEATED ON ME WITH HER THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME. HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?!

Zendaya: Relax, Diana, Calm down.

Diana: Fuck her. Fuck him. Fuck you!

Diana hung up her phone and looked at the two adults.

"Let's get out of here already." Diana said and pulled her luggage out of the suite with Phil and Amy

Diana, Phil, and Amy got off of the airplane and saw a guy with Phil and Amy's name on a cardboard.

"Hey, Scott!" Phil greeted the man and hugged him.

"Scott, this is my daughter, Diana. Diana, this is my best friend, Scott Colton aka Colt Cabana." Phil introduced them to each other.

"Diana, how are you doing?" Scott asked her, wanting to be friendly to her.

"This day sucks ass. Are you going to take us home or you going to have a whole fucking conversation with me all day?" Diana asked rudely.

"Diana!" Amy yelled out and slapped Diana's arm.

"Don't mind her. She's just having a bad day." Phil said to his best friend as they walk to Scott's car.

Diana and Amy just followed them to the car.

"Can I ask why you're wearing a dress?" Scott asked Diana as they got into the car.

"I need to look good while walking to the airport, you know." Diana said and laughed.

Diana and Scott shared stories while the car ride to Phil's house.

"Did you take care of my house for me?" Phil asked Scott.

"Of course I did, Punk." Scott said to Phil as they pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Colt, Thanks for listening to me." Diana said to Scott and skipped into the house with Amy.

"See, Diana is an outgoing person when she's not mad or sad." Phil said to Scott as they walked into the house.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Diana asked Phil.

"Upstairs, the room on the left." Phil said to her as he walked to the kitchen.

Diana pulled her luggage up the stairs and went into a room on the left like Phil said.

Diana's eyes were wide opened when she saw her room.

It was Diana's dream room.

The wall was covered with zebra print, her bed was a pumpkin bed, there were a big mirror near the dresser, and there is a walk in closet.

"OH MY GIZZZLLLEEEE!" Diana yelled out in shock.

Phil, Amy, and Scott laughed when they heard her reaction to her room.

Diana ran down stairs and hugged Amy, Phil, and Scott.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! A WALK-IN CLOSET!" Diana yelled out while jumping up and down.

"By the way, Amy, you stole some of my dresses and heels." Diana said in a serious tone which scared Phil and Scott.

"I'll return them back as soon as we finished eating." Amy said ashamed of her.

Diana took Amy's sandwich and ate it.

"You're finished, get up there and give me back my clothes. $1,000 for them!" Diana said to Amy.

Scott, Amy, and Phil started laughing.

"This is going to be fun living with you." Scott said to Phil as they laugh.

End of chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday Morning-

Diana walked out of her room and went to the bathroom.

As Diana brushes her teeth, she hears moaning come from the shower.

Diana opened the shower curtains to see what was making the disturbing sounds.

It turns out, it was Scott and his girlfriend for the night was making those disturbing noises in there.

"Colt, what the hell is this!" Diana yelled out in an angrily tone.

Scott and the woman got a towel and covered up their private parts.

"I'm sorry if I want to get it in." Scott said to Diana.

"All weekend, I found you and these random chicks screwing each other in weird spots! GET IT IN A BED LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE DO!" Diana yelled out in frustration and pushed the naked girl out of her way.

Phil and Amy walked out of their bed room and saw Diana in the kitchen.

"Tell Colton to screw his girls in a bedroom." Diana muttered to the couple as she makes herself cereal.

The naked woman was now dressed and walked to the door with Scott.

"Bye, girl." Scott said to her and closed the door after her.

"You need to find a girl to make her your girlfriend." Amy said to him as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm getting sick of your bullshit, man." Diana mumbled as she eats her cereal.

"You're not setting a good example for Diana with your multiple girls you sleep with." Phil said to Scott as Phil made himself cereal.

"Sorry." Colt muttered and walked away from the teenager and the couple.

Diana put her bowl in the sink and washed out her bowl.

"What are we doing today?" Phil asked Diana.

"Obviously, we have to get out stuff packed and go to the airport at 1:00 pm sharp." Diana said to Phil.

"Just checking to see if you remembered." Phil said to her.

"How long are we going to be on the road for?" Diana asked Phil.

"3 weeks. We are going to be separated at for those days though." Phil said to her.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked her father in concern.

"Mondays, we have RAW, then you have Smackdown on Tuesdays, I go to Raw house shows on Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays while you guys go to NXT, Main Event, and Saturnday Night Slam. Then on the weekends, you and the rest of the teens for media on Saturdays and Sundays." Phil explained to her.

"Vince didn't email me the schedule." Diana said to him.

"He's not going to put out the schedules yet until we get to the city for Raw then, we'll have a meeting for that. I'm just telling you ahead of time." Phil said to her.

"Oh, so, I need a lot of clothes right?" Diana asked.

"I guess, I don't know, I'm not a girl." Phil said to her as he gets up to clean his bowl.

"Well, I'm going to go pack and I'll see you in a little while." Diana said and skipped off.

"Are you sure Diana is ready to travel without you?" Amy asked her boyfriend as Phil washes his bowl.

"I don't know, she's 15-going-to-16, I think she's responsible enough.

"There's probably a lot of things she have to do and what if she gets over-welched and-"

"Amy, I'm her father, I'm the one who supposed to be worrying over this, not you." Phil interrupted Amy.

"She is still depressed over Cody cheating on her with her best-friend, she's just acting like she's happy so no one would worry about her." Amy blurted out.

"I think I would notice if my own daughter is depressed or not!" Phil exclaimed.

"She's a great actress, she almost got me to believe that she's happy but, I heard her crying last night!" Amy cried.

There was an awkward silence after Amy yelled out that Diana was crying.

"We need to confront her about this." Phil announced.

"Definitely." Amy uttered.

Scott drove Diana, Phil, and Amy to the airport.

"Take care of my house while I'm gone." Phil ordered Scott as they got out of the car.

"How many times are you going to tell me this before you get on the plane?" Scott asked him obviously annoyed.

"You're kind of angry lately." Amy stated the obvious.

"I'm just not in the mood for this right now. The girl who I was screwing earlier was bitching about something all night and didn't screw me and then Diana interrupted us before we could do anything." Scott explained why he's annoyed.

"Your fault for picking up a random chick to screw." Diana said.

Scott got into the car and drove off without saying anything else to his best friend.

The teenager and her father and his girlfriend walked into the airport.

As soon as Phil, Amy, and Diana got to the hotel, they went to the arena where Raw was held.

They walked into the meeting room; Diana sat with Aurora and the others.

"Meeting shall begin." Vince said.

"The schedule for about a couple of months will be different for the teenagers of WWE. They will be building up names for themselves as a professional wrestler/athlete and as a celebrity. They will be competing in NXT and our new shows, Saturday Morning Slam and Main Event. Also, they will be going to parties, benefits, TV shows, talk shows, and concerts to put themselves out there. This will also help them become independent and not depending on their parents. Sure, your parents got you here but now you have to work for it or you're out of here. Obviously, this will be different for Ethan, because he got the arm surgery and rehab for it but he can appear at times to these pay-per-reviews, shows, etc." Stephanie said.

"Any questions?" Stephanie asked.

"Who will we be traveling with if we no longer travel with our parents?" Greg asked.

"Greg, you'll be traveling with Tyson, Alanna, and Alex. Bryan, Matt, Diana, and Aurora will be traveling together. The hotel rooms will be 2 rooms per suite with, of course, a living room, kitchen, and 2 bathrooms." Stephanie answered Greg's question.

"Any more questions? No? Ok, here are the schedules." Stephanie said and passed out the schedules of the adults' superstars and the teenagers' superstars.

"Meeting adjourned." Stephanie said.

"Hey, Diana, want to hang out with us until the shows starts? We're going to train." Aurora asked Diana.

"Um, well, I got to go eat, change, and other stuff, I'll just see you in a few hours." Diana said to Aurora and walked out the meeting room.

As Diana walked out of the meeting room, she bumped into Bryan.

"Hey, Diana, want to chill after the show with me over dinner?" Bryan asked Diana.

Diana looked at the good-looking son of John Cena.

"Um, Yes, of course." Diana said while trying to not seem desperate.

"I'll pick you up later then, Diana." Bryan said obviously happy and walked off.

Diana bites her lip how cute Bryan was being then walked away.

Phil and Amy pulled Diana into a room and closed the door.

"What is up with you lately?" Phil asked his daughter.

"Now you noticed just because Amy told you that I was crying." Diana said.

Phil and Amy looked at each other shocked and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked her.

"I was going to ask you something and I overheard everything; it's kind of hard to ignore something that someone is basically yelling out." Diana revealed to the shocked adults.

"What's wrong, Hun?" Phil asked her out of concern.

"I'm depressed, my mother never told me about you until few days ago, my childhood was a misery because of my mother, my ex cheated on me in the whole relationship, my brother don't even care anymore to talk to me, you guys won't be traveling with me anymore and the fact that you didn't notice till Amy brings it up, makes me even more angry because I thought you would have noticed that I was distant and annoyed lately!" Diana shouted.

"Diana, Look I-"

"Save it for someone who cares, I'll see you tonight or whenever, I'm going to go take Aurora on her offer and go train." Diana interrupted her father and walked out of her room.

"She has been hurting a lot and we just noticed." Amy declared.

"Her mother caused this depression." Phil muttered

Raw-

Diana and Aurora went to the creative room to get their wardrobe.

They walked out and bumped into Matt and Greg.

"Hey, babe." Greg greeted his girlfriend and hugged her.

"Hey, Gregkins." Aurora said and kissed Greg.

Matt and Diana awkwardly stood there; it was obvious that Diana was not in the mood for Matt's stupidness as least that is what she calls it.

"Nice tights." Diana said as she looks at his tights and wrestling boots.

"Why you looking down there?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"I don't even know." Diana said as she looked away from Matt and saw Bryan walking down the hallway with Ethan and Tyson.

"Hey, guys." Diana greeted the group of boys.

"I don't get a greeting from a certain couple?" Bryan asked.

"Obviously, they're too busy sucking faces to notice you. But then again, no one would notice people. You're nothing special." Matt said to Bryan.

Bryan just chuckled and smirked at Matt.

"You're just jealous because Diana is giving me the time of day." Bryan disclosed.

"What does that even mean?" Matt asked and even looked confused.

Diana face palmed herself as Ethan, Tyson, and Bryan laughs.

"Stupid, it means that Diana is going on a date with Bryan." Aurora stopped kissing Greg to answer Matt's stupid question.

"That's cool. I don't give a fuck but IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER, I WILL-"

A scared techie interrupted Matt to announce that his match was on in a few seconds.

"Like I said, you better not hurt her, _Cena_." Matt said to him in a threating way and walked away with the techie.

"Um, well, I'm just going to go watch his match and wait for our cue. C'mon Aurora, you can even bring you boyfriend." Diana said.

"I'm turning heel tonight." Greg randomly stated.

"How?" Tyson asked Greg.

"I have a match with Matt Cardona (Zack Ryder); I start off like a face, shaking his hand and what not. Then, I'll completely destroy him. After I pin him, I'll tell everyone that I'm sick of being like people like Evan Bourne, Zack Ryder, etc. and he's going to make everyone know his name. Then, my dad comes up and questions me and after he finishes talking, I'll brogue kicks him." Greg explained while showing him his script.

"Wow." Everyone said in union.

The group split apart, Greg, Aurora, and Diana went to their locker room as Bryan, Tyson, and Ethan goes to the refreshments.

**Camera On-**

They usually come around about 10 o'clock

You can hear them

You can tell them by the way they knock

Somebody said the other one had a badge

Who told ya, Who told ya

How about if I stay and you run away

Well come on back and try to get some today

Well somebody's gonna do it again

Gonna make me turn against all of my friends

So you better have something damn worthy to say

_**Matt walked down the ramp while pointing at the fans. **_

_**Dolph Ziggler comes out of nowhere shoving him to the ring.**_

_**Dolph kept on punching Matt onto the ground and got into the ring.**_

"_**GET UP!" Vickie yelled at Matt as he slowly gets on his feet.**_

_**Matt rolled into the ring and speared Dolph down and started to punch him.**_

_**The bell rang as the ref started to count down.**_

"_**1…2…3…4…" The ref started to count.**_

_**Matt got up and got on the turnbuckle.**_

_**Vickie went to where Matt was and started to scream at him.**_

"_**BITCH SHUT UP!" Matt kept yelling out.**_

_**Dolph took the distraction as an opportunity and pushed him off the turnbuckle.**_

_**That made Matt to fall onto the ground outside of the ring.**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away**_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**Rora and Diana ran down the ramp and started to gang up on Vickie.**_

_**Vickie started to scream at both of them as Matt is on the ground out conscious.**_

_**Dolph got on the turnbuckle and jumps off of it to land on Matt.**_

"_**COME ON, MATT, GET UP! DOLPH GONNA LAND ON YOU!" Diana screamed out.**_

_**Matt slowly rolled out of the way then Dolph landed on the ground face first.**_

_**Matt limped to Dolph and put him in the Inverted Indian Death Lock.**_

_**Dolph started to scream in pain as Matt goes tighter and tighter.**_

_**Vickie tried to go break the submission but Rora jumped on Vickie's back and ripping her hair out.**_

"_**GET OFF OF ME, LITTLE GIRL!" Vickie started to screamed.**_

_**Dolph got out of the submission, attacked Matt, and got up to Diana.**_

"_**Who do you think you are? Interfering with MY match?" Dolph interrogated Diana.**_

"_**I'm Diana; I can do anything I want." Diana said to Dolph smiling.**_

"_**NO! HOW DARE YOU?!" Dolph yelled at Diana.**_

_**Diana started to giggle but then Dolph got into her face, yelling at her.**_

"_**You don't talk to her like that!" Matt yelled at Dolph and started to bang his head on the fan barrier.**_

"_**5…6…7…" The ref kept counting.**_

_**Matt grabbed Dolph and rolled him into the ring and jumped into the ring.**_

_**Matt quickly locked in the Hell's Gate.**_

_**Dolph quickly tapped out.**_

"_**The winner is Matt Helmsley by submission!" Justin Roberts yelled out.**_

They usually come around about 10 o'clock

You can hear them

You can tell them by the way they knock

Somebody said the other one had a badge

Who told ya, Who told ya

How about if I stay and you run away

Well come on back and try to get some today

Well somebody's gonna do it again

Gonna make me turn against all of my friends

So you better have something damn worthy to say

_**Diana hugged Matt as Rora finishes up attacking Vickie, jumps into the ring, and hugs her brother. **_

_**Diana got onto the turnbuckle and moonsaulted Dolph.**_

_**Matt gave Diana a mic from Justin Roberts.**_

"_**Oh, Ziggler, You got to learn to **__**never**__** mess with a girl like me." Diana said into the mic and rolled him out of the ring.**_

_**Vickie and Dolph limped up the ramp while yelling at the three troublesome teenagers.**_

_**Diana blew a kiss to Dolph and smirked.**_

_**The group once again hugged each other and then Matt and The two girls went their separate ways.**_

_**Matt walked up the ramp pointing to the fans as Diana and Rora goes to the commentary table.**_

_**Cole: What was that all about?**_

_**Diana: What do you mean, Cole?**_

_**Cole: You guys just came out of nowhere and inferred in the match!**_

_**Rora: We didn't infer in their match. We were simply watching the match from a closer view.**_

_**Cole: You jumped on Vickie and assaulted her. She can sue you for that!**_

_**Rora: Blah Blah Blah.**_

_**Lawler: These girls are hilarious.**_

_**Cole: How are these sophomoric buffoons hilarious?!**_

_**Rora: Cole, don't question us. **_

_**Cole: And you, Diana, I think you went too far, moonsaulting him for no reason!**_

_**Diana: You heard how he was yelling at me! He deserved it!**_

_**See the way you look at me**_

_**You envy me (You envy me) and its killing you, (killing you) (eating you alive)**_

_**And you know it makes me smile when I look in the mirror**_

_**Alexa and Jillian walked down the ramp while taunting the fans.**_

_**Jillian and Alexa walked into the ring and got on the turnbuckle, looking at Rora and Diana.**_

_**Cole: It looks like Jillian and Alexa looking at you guys.**_

_**Rora: Obviously, Cole. We're the tag team champs.**_

_**Rora and Diana waved at the intimating women who were on the turnbuckle.**_

_**Alexa put up the loser hand sign at them and got off the turnbuckle.**_

_**SO, FUCK YOUR RULES MAN!**_

_**So, Fuck Your Rules, Man.**_

_**You Step Up, You'll Go down Fast.**_

_**I've got to Release All the Shit That Made up My Past**_

_**Lita walked down the ramp tagging the fans' hands as Eve walked down the ramp ignoring them.**_

_**Lita jumped into the ring as Eve walked into the ring.**_

_**Eve and Lita got onto the turnbuckle and pointed at the women's tag team champions, Rora and Diana.**_

_**Diana and Rora held up their titles and kissed it.**_

_**Beth Phoenix's theme song came on.**_

_**Beth and Natalya walked down the ramp.**_

"_**Rora, Diana, you better take a good look at your tag team titles because this is going to be your last days with them." Beth said as they walked into the ramp.**_

"_**Not only that but we're going to make you cry." Natalya said into the ring.**_

_**Diana got a mic from a techie.**_

"_**Like when I put up in the Anaconda Vise and made you tapped out?" Diana asked into the mic.**_

_**Beth was going to respond to Diana but then the bell rang.**_

_**Beth, Jillian, and Eve started out the match.**_

_**Jillian started attacking Eve while Beth is holding her.**_

_**Cole: This is, of course, an Elimination Triple Threat Tag Team Match.**_

_**Cole: Jillian and Beth have a good strategy going on.**_

_**Lawler: Who do you guys want to win?**_

_**Rora and Diana: Obviously, Alexa and Jillian. We have beef with them but Natalya and Beth, we also have beef with them but then again, we did beat them in Smackdown. Lita and Eve, we have no beef with them although; Eve is a hoe but Lita is amazing.**_

_**Diana: Mostly, I want to kick Alexa's ass.**_

_**Rora: And I want to kick Jillian's ass.**_

_**Jillian held Eve as Beth takes a couple shots at Eve's face.**_

_**Diana: Poor Eve.**_

_**Lita got into the turnbuckle and moonsaulted Beth.**_

_**Lita rolls back out of the ring as Eve crawled to their side of the ring.**_

_**Eve tagged in Lita and Lita ran towards Jillian, jumped onto her, and started punching her.**_

_**Beth comes out of nowhere and kicks Lita across her face.**_

_**Beth then targeted Jillian and set her up for the Glam Slam which Alexa interrupted by tripping Beth and having her land on her knee.**_

_**Beth screamed in pain as Jillian tagged Alexa in.**_

_**Alexa took advantage of Beth's injured knee and started to step on it harder and harder.**_

_**Diana: Karma is a bitch.**_

_**Alexa then locked her knee into the Figure Four Leg Lock.**_

_**Natalya tried to break the hold by kicking Alexa in the face by Alexa dodged it and went even more tighter on Beth's knee.**_

_**Beth tapped out to Alexa's submission move which means Beth and Natalya is eliminated.**_

_**Natalya and some medical personnel checked on Beth's knee.**_

_**They helped her out of the ring while Alexa laughed at what she had done.**_

_**Rora: Even we wouldn't do such a cruel thing like that…**_

_**Alexa sneakily went to Lita from behind and hit her with Beth's finishing move, The Glam-Slam.**_

_**Alexa pinned Lita.**_

_**1…2…3…**_

"_**The winners are and number one condertors for the women's tag team championship, Alexa and Jillian!" Justin Roberts yelled out.**_

_**Diana and Rora slowly clapped for Alexa showing that they are not impressed in Alexa at all.**_

_**Rora and Diana got into the ring and walked up to Alexa.**_

_**Jillian got into the ring and got up into Rora's face.**_

"_**You're despicable, Alexa. Yeah, Beth deserved it when you were stepping on her knee harder and harder because she did that same thing to me but, when you laughed about her injured knee, we'd never do anything like that." Diana said into the mic to Alexa.**_

"_**And Jillian, I don't know why you're acting like you're the shit because you did absolutely nothing. You're not the shit. You're a piece of shit." Rora said into the mic to Jillian.**_

"_**How about this then? Diana vs. Alexa and Rora vs. Jillian." Diana said into the mic.**_

"_**That would be speculator." Rora said into the mic.**_

"_**You saw what I did to Beth Phoenix; I'm going to do the same thing to you. You're not going to make it for Summerslam." Alexa said to Diana and pushed her.**_

"_**And just maybe, I'll make you tap out." Diana said to Alexa and smirked at her.**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away**_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**Rora and Jillian was just intensely staring at each other.**_

_**Rora and Diana rose up their tag team titles and walked out of the ring to backstage.**_

**Camera Off-**

Diana and Aurora walked to the locker room.

Bryan walked up to Diana.

"I don't think I'll make it for our date tonight, I'm so sorry." Bryan said to Diana.

"But you just said-"

"Look, it'd be best if we don't go out on a date until I make a name for myself here. Again, I'm so sorry. I'll see you soon." Bryan interrupted the sad girl and walked away.

"How could he just cancel on me?" Diana asked unhappily.

"He probably just wants to make a name for himself before he goes out on dates." Aurora said.

"But he is the one who asked me out!" Diana yelled out angrily.

Matt walked into the locker room and saw Diana being sad.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Bryan canceled on me." Diana said and walked out of the room.

"He's dead…" Matt said and walked out of the room.

"I guess I'm watching Bryan's match by myself." Aurora stated and went to watch TV.

**Camera On-**

**Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
You know, You know  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...**

_**Bryan Cena walked out to the stage; he ignores the fans who were chanting his last name 'Cena'.**_

_**Bryan ran to the ring and jumped into the ring.**_

_**Sin Cara's theme song came on.**_

_**Sin Cara did his usual electrifying entrance as usual.**_

_**When Sin Cara got into the ring, the lights went off to blue and yellow lights.**_

"_**Really? Is these lights necessary?" Bryan questions.**_

_**The bell rang, and Bryan ran up to Sin Cara and threw him across the ring.**_

_**Bryan did few fist drops on Sin Cara as Sin Cara was on the floor.**_

_**Bryan kicked him in the stomach several times and took his face and slaps him.**_

_**The fans did not approve of Bryan's action and starting booing him.**_

_**Bryan got on the turnbuckle and started to taunt the fans.**_

_**Sin Cara sneakily got up and dropkicked Bryan out of the ring.**_

_**Bryan landed face-first which means that he was going to take a while to get up.**_

_**Sin Cara took this to his advantage, slide out of the ring, and back kick him several times.**_

_**Bryan tried to crawl away from Sin Cara and Sin Cara was chasing after him.**_

_**Bryan tripped Sin Cara and put him into a STF.**_

_**Sin Cara and Bryan was not in the ring aft the times so, Sin Cara couldn't get to the ropes.**_

_**Sin Cara tapped out which means Bryan Cena defeated Sin Cara on his debut match.**_

**Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
You know, You know  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...**

_**Bryan got on the turnbuckle and taunts the fans as they boo.**_

"_**The winner is Bryan CEENNNAAAAA!" Justin Roberts yelled out.**_

_**Rey Mysterio came out to help Sin Cara but, Bryan jumped out of the ring onto Rey Mysterio.**_

_**While he was on Rey's back, he started to bang Rey's face onto the ground.**_

_**John Cena came out and scowled his son of his wrong doing.**_

"_**What are you doing?" John asked into the mic.**_

_**Bryan turned the mic to him.**_

"_**I'm not going to go act like you. I don't want people to look at me like they look at you. You know what people chant when you're in a match? CENA SUCKS. Me? I'm going to be different and these wrestlers will suffer!" Bryan said into the mic and shoved past his father.**_

**Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
You know, You know  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...**

**Gonna show you what it's all about,**

**I'm gonna make your toenails curl,**

_**Gonna show you how to make me smile,**_

_**I'm really into long legged girls,**_

_**I was talking to you all night long,**_

_**Every line was a favourite song,**_

_**Gonna show you how to make me laugh,**_

_**I'm gonna Tear Ya Down**_

_**Greg ran down the ramp, slide into the ring, got on the turnbuckle, and pointed at the fans.**_

_**Woo Woo Woo, You Know It.**_

_**Ohhh Radio, Tell me everything you know.**_

_**Zack Ryder walked down the ramp doing his signature fist pump.**_

_**He got into the ring, shook hands with the Irish-born teenager, and hugged the boy.**_

_**The bell rang, and Greg went ballistic.**_

_**Greg hit him with a face-breaker DDT then hit him with a punt.**_

_**Then, he started to hit him with knee drops.**_

_**As Zack tries to get up, Greg got onto the turnbuckle and hit him with a frog splash.**_

_**Greg hits him with back kicks and stomach kicks.**_

"_**GET YOUR ASS UP!" Greg yelled out as he continues to kick Zack in the stomach.**_

_**Zack gets up and then Greg face-planted Zack to the ground and pinned him.**_

_**1…2…3…**_

"_**The winner is Greg!" Justin Roberts yelled into the mic.**_

_**Greg grabbed the mic from Justin Roberts and pushed him out of the ring.**_

"_**I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING OVERLOOKED LIKE RYDER LIKE EVAN BOURNE LIKE JINDER MAHAL LIKE DREW MCINTRYE. NOW ON, I'LL DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT." Greg yelled out into the mic.**_

_**Sheamus comes running down and gets into the ring.**_

"_**What is yer problem, fella?" Sheamus asked into the mic to his son.**_

"_**Oh, look, my father, The World Heavyweight Champion. You want to know what my problem is." Greg asked into the mic.**_

_**Sheamus shook his head 'yes'.**_

_**Greg brogue kicked his father.**_

"_**You and John Cena and CM Punk and the others that is taking up MY camera time!" Greg yelled into the mic and walked out of the ring.**_

_**The boo chants gets louder as Greg walked to backstage.**_

**Camera Off-**

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Diana on that date?" Alexa asked Bryan when she saw Bryan in the parking lot.

"I canceled it; I don't want to date until I'm main-eventing." Bryan simply said to her.

"I might change your mind." Alexa said with a wink.

"I don't think you will." Bryan said to her.

"Come with me." Alexa said and pulled him to a room and closed the door.

End of chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Diana, Rora, Matt, and Bryan walked into the hotel.

They got their hotel suites' keys and went to the elevator.

"So, explain why you don't want to go out with Diana." Matt said to Bryan.

"She knows why and that is all what matters." Bryan answered Matt.

"Look, it's not a big deal. Bryan is a single boy, he can do whatever he wants like go on a date with Alex right after telling me that he want a higher status here before going on a date." Diana said and gave Bryan a dirty look.

"Wow, ditching Diana for Alex is like ditching a ride on a limousine for a ride on a city bus." Matt said to Bryan.

"Amen to that." Aurora said while texting Greg.

"She was very persuasive." Bryan whispered.

Aurora and Diana's eyes went bigger as they tries to imagine what he was talking about.

"She gave you a blowjob, didn't she?" Matt asked Bryan.

Bryan looked down onto the floor and nodded his head.

"She did that to me when we started dating." Matt announced.

"Of course she did." Diana said and walked out the elevator as soon as it opens.

"Wait, do you think she will go after Greg?" Aurora asked.

"No, she's too busy sucking Bryan's dick." Diana responded which made Bryan gave her a look.

"See you gentlemen later." Aurora said to the boys.

"Minus you, Bryan, because gentlemen don't let sluts suck their dicks." Diana said to Bryan and walked into Aurora and hers hotel suite.

The ladies first unpacked their clothes and changed into new clothes.

Aurora checked her phone and saw her text message from Greg.

"Greg just got to the hotel. Do you want him and Matt to join us for lunch?" Aurora asked Diana.

"No, I just need to have some girl time. Let see if Alanna want to hang out with us." Diana said to Aurora.

Aurora and Diana walked out of their hotel suite and saw Alanna and Alex was walking to their hotel suite.

"Hey, Alanna, want to have lunch with us then go shopping with us?" Diana asked Alanna right in front of Alex.

"Um, Diana, isn't it a little bit rude to come up to Alanna and ask to hang out with you and not invite me?" Alex asked Diana.

"Isn't it a little bit slutty to give Bryan a blowjob when I was the one he wanted to go out with? Oh, wait no, that's very slutty." Diana said to Alex.

"Yeah, I gave him a blowjob. After that, I and he spend the night in his bed." Alex bragged to the obviously annoyed girl.

Diana was about to attack Alex but Alanna was in between them.

"You're such a slut, Alex." Aurora revealed what she thinks about Alex.

"Do I look like I care what you think about me?" Alex asked Aurora.

"I don't think you're a slut. I know you're a slut. Cheating on Matt with Ethan, sucking the new kid's dick, let's face it, you're a walking STD." Aurora said to Alex.

Alex was left speechless, expected that comment to come out of Diana's mouth, not the nicest girl here, Aurora.

"You just earned yourself a high-five, girl!" Diana said to Aurora and gave her a high-five.

There was an awkward intense silence after Diana gave her that high-five.

"Um, yeah. Let me get ready." Alanna said to the two girls, breaking the awkward silence.

"Cool, we'll be downstairs." Diana said and walked away with Aurora.

"You can't just go eat lunch with them after what they said to me." Alex said to Alanna.

"Look, they were just saying. You made them did that to you; you went and taunt Diana with sleeping with the dude she liked." Alanna said as they walked inside of their hotel suite.

"But, we were going to go to yoga together." Alex said to her, changing the subject.

"Isn't Maryse here? Go with her. I'll see you later."

Alanna said as she quickly changes and left the hotel suite.

"So, are you and Alex together?" Greg asked Bryan as they walk to the gym.

"I don't really know." Bryan said.

"Aurora is the girl of my dreams." Tyson blurted out without thinking.

Then, there were an awkward silence.

"Aurora is MY girlfriend." Greg said to Tyson sternly.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Tyson lied.

Tyson do not like Greg that much.

He thinks that Greg does not deserve a girl like Aurora and he hopes one day Aurora would see and dump Greg for him.

A guy can dream, right?

They got inside of the gym and went to the treadmills.

"What do you mean by 'you're busy'?" Alex asked Maryse through the phone.

"I don't care if you're doing a photo shoot right now. Get your ass over here." Alex said through the phone.

"Hello? Maryse? You hung up on me? Bitch." Alex said and called Bryan.

"Hey, where are you?" Alex asked through the phone.

"OK, I'll bring my gym clothes. See you in a few, babe." Alex said and hung up.

She changed into a white cropped top, booty shorts, and Nike's.

She walked out the suite and walked into the elevator.

Her father, Mike Mizanin looked at his young daughter shocked.

"Why are you wearing shorts that people can see your butt?" Mike asked his less clothed daughter.

"It's looks good on me and plus, Bryan would love it." Alex explained to her disgusted father.

"You know what; I don't think it is a good thing to dress sexy to get a guy's attention." Mike said to his daughter.

"Well, I don't care." Alex said and walked out the door when the elevator door opens.

Alex walked into the gym and saw Bryan, Matt, and Greg over at the treadmills.

Alex kissed Bryan's cheek as soon as she gets to the treadmill.

Bryan took one look at Alex's shorts and decided to go with Alex.

"Um, I'll see you guys over at the arena. Alex and I got to go over things." Bryan lied.

"We all know you're just leaving to get it in with Alex." Greg said to Bryan.

"By the way, I hope you know that I put my dick up her-"

"Matt, you're an ass." Alex interrupted Matt.

"And your ass is out for everyone to see." Matt said to her with a smile.

"C'mon Bryan, ignore this asshole." Alex said to Bryan and pulled him out of the gym.

"So, who do you guys like?" Aurora asked Diana and Alanna as they eat their lunch.

"Ethan." Alanna said.

"Ew, he's like Alex's guy to cheat on everyone with." Aurora said.

"Dating is so urgh. Guys don't know who to keep in their pants." Diana responded.

"Matt and you would make such a cute couple." Alanna said.

"Ew, just ew." Diana said.

"So, you and Matt have signings together, right?" Alanna asked.

"Then, we have Q&A session after that." Diana said to the two girls.

"Speaking of the devil, he just texted me to get ready for our signings, I'll see you guys at the arena." Diana said as she checks her phone.

Diana got up, gave the two girls each a hug, and walked out of the restaurant.

"Now that Diana is gone, what do we do?" Alanna asked Aurora.

"Let's go shopping." Aurora said and paid the bill for their lunch.

The two girls got up and left the restaurant.

"So, why do you hang out with Alex?" Aurora asked Alanna.

"She can be a good friend. Yeah, she gets jealous very easily and she can be a bitch at times, but she's fun to be with." Alanna told Aurora.

"Really? Because she told me that she didn't like you that much." Aurora said to Alanna.

"She couldn't say that. She told me that I'm her best friend." Alanna revealed to Aurora.

Aurora took out her phone and exposed the text message that Alex revealed to Aurora that she don't even like Alanna.

"That bitch." Alanna yelled out in anger.

"I know right, she's a two-faced bitch. That is why I'm not friends with her anymore." Aurora said to her as they walked into the store.

"I'm going to shop my anger out." Alanna muttered as they went to the clothes.

"Can you get me water?" Diana asked Matt nicely.

"Nah." Matt said to her.

"Why not?" Diana asked him angrily.

"Because I don't feel like it." Matt said to her and smirked.

"You're such a jerk." Diana said to him as she gets up to get her water.

"But I'm your jerk." Matt said to her with a wink.

"You're not my anything, jerk face." Diana said to him and pulled his chair back, causing him to fall.

"What the fuck?" Matt said as he tries to get up.

"Whoops." Diana said as she bends down to Matt who was on the ground.

"What a cute couple." An adult fan said as she walked up to them.

Matt quickly got up, fixed his chair, and sat down as Diana gets up and sat on her chair.

"We're not a couple, Ma'am." Diana muttered.

"You guys should be one then. Can I get an autograph from both of you?" The fan asked them.

"Sure." Diana said to her and signed the paper.

Matt signed the paper too.

"Thank you!" The fan thanked them both and left.

"That is the last of them. Let's get to the Q & A session." The event manager said to the two teenagers.

Diana, Matt, and the event manager walked to the stage and took their seats.

Everyone was there wanting to get their question answered.

"Let's start." Diana said into the mic.

Everyone rose their hand up.

"Um, yes, you with the hat." Matt said into the mic as he points to the guy with a hat.

"Matt, how do you feel about having Diana, someone who just came to WWE, taking away your spotlight even after the fact that you were the one who got her here?" The fan asked.

"Excuse me, dude, I did not steal anyone's spotlight so, why don't you just shut your mouth." Diana responded to his question.

"Diana is right, she didn't steal my spotlight. I didn't get her here." Matt responded to his question.

"Yes, she did. She stole her own tag team partner's spotlight. It is like the whole tag team is all about her." The fan said into the mic.

"Your argument is invalid. Sit your ass down." Diana said into the mic.

"I'm not going to be insulted by a 14 year old little girl." The fan said into the mic.

Diana's eyes lit up in anger.

"First of all, I'm 15 years old; I'm not a little girl, if you're going to be a rude person then LEAVE!" Diana yelled into the mic.

"Wow, you are CM Punk's daughter." Matt said into the mic, cracking a joke.

"Oh, shut up." Diana said into the mic and smiled.

Another fan rose up his hand.

"Yes, you with your CM Punk shirt!" Diana said into the mic.

"How do you feel about people saying that your attitude changed just because you just found out your CM Punk's daughter?" The fan asked into the mic.

"I was always like this, way before I found out that CM Punk was my father. Only my true fans would know that I was always like this. I'd get into so many celebrity feuds because I spoke my mind." Diana answered.

"I don't like your music." Matt revealed.

"I don't like your face." Diana exposed.

"That's not what you said last night." Matt said into the mic and winked at her.

"Ooooo." Everyone said in unison.

Diana got up her seat and pushed him off his seat.

Diana, Matt, Greg, Aurora, and Alanna met up at the arena's parking lot.

"How was the autograph signings and Q&A session?" Aurora asked Matt and Diana.

"People ask a lot of rude questions about me to Matt." Diana said with a frown.

"That was only one person and you owned his ass." Matt reassured her.

"I know but still-"

"But still nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Matt interrupted her and looked into her eyes.

"Um, let's go inside." Diana said as she tries to not look at Matt.

The five teenagers went inside and went into the locker room.

Bryan, Alex, and Tyson were already in the locker room.

"You didn't text me back, Alanna, why is that?" Alex asked Alanna angrily.

"You're a two-faced person and I have nothing to do with you anymore." Alanna said to Alanna irately.

"Is that what Diana told you?" Alex yelled out and walked up to Diana.

"I just love how I get accused of this. FYI, I didn't say anything to her about you." Diana said to her and pushed her away from her.

"So, it's that bitch, Aurora?" Alex said and walked up to Aurora.

"Yeah, I show her the text message you texted me that you don't even like her that much. I just don't think-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK. KEEP YOUR NOSY ASS OUT OF MY FRIENDSHIP!" Alex interrupted Aurora and pushed her to the lockers.

"One, You do not ever interrupt me, yell at me, or push me. Two, Bitch, you want to go right now?" Aurora said and took off her earrings and gave it to Greg.

"Girls, calm down. I swear you girls are so fucking catty. Alex, you ARE a two-faced bitch. Aurora, keep your nose out of other people's business or it's just going to be unnecessary drama." Matt said to the two angry girls.

"Keep my nose out of other people's business? Alanna is my friend and I'm just telling her something she needs to know." Aurora shouted.

"Did she ask you if I ever told you that I don't like her that much? No, so, you had no business telling her. And Alanna, I'm sorry that I honestly didn't like you before. I thought you were annoying as hell but now you're my best friend and these people are just trying to break your friendship just because they hate me." Alex said to Alanna and Aurora.

"So, what it is going to be? Be friends with the two-faced bitch or be friends with the realest people you ever met?" Aurora asked Alanna.

"I'm sorry but Alex is right. She's my best friend and I'm her best friend." Alanna said to Aurora and walked out with Alex.

"Well, that was intense…" Diana declared.

"Our matches aren't until later, want to go chat it up with my dad?" Greg asked Aurora.

"Yeah, let's go to refreshments first." Aurora said to Greg.

"Thanks for leaving me here." Diana said to Aurora.

"I'll see you later, Dee." Aurora said to Diana, gave her a hug, and left with Greg.

Tyson just walked out after they did.

"I'm just shocked that I'm not the one who was going to fight Alex." Diana uttered.

"I'm just shocked that Aurora can just explode like that." Matt expressed his thoughts.

"You saw how hot Alex was?" Bryan asked an irreverent question.

"So, you and Alex, huh?" Diana asked Bryan.

"Don't worry, we're not official. You can come crawling to me anytime." Bryan said to her as he pulls her to him.

"Ew, I'm going to pass on that 'awesome' opportunity." Diana said as she tries to pull away from him.

"You know you still want me." Bryan whispered into her ear.

Diana gave him a disgusted look as Bryan moved his hand down her back.

Matt pushed Bryan to the lockers and threatened to choke him.

"You don't talk or touch her like that or I'll choke you so hard that you will-"

"Um, Bryan, your match is next." A techie said as Matt holds Bryan down onto the lockers.

Matt releases Bryan and pushed him to the door.

Bryan walked out the locker room with the techie as Matt punched the wall.

Diana had tears in her eyes while the whole thing was happening.

"Thanks." Diana mumbled to Matt and tried to leave.

"Why are you crying?" Matt asked her nicely as he pulls her back into the room.

"You wouldn't understand." Diana said to him and tried to leave again.

"I think I would understand." Matt said to her and wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"When you punched the wall, you reminded me of my brother right before he moved out. He haven't talk to me like a while and I just like-"

Matt interrupted her with a hug.

"Thank you, I really needed that." Diana said to him and hugged him back.

**Camera On-**

**Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
You know, You know  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...**

_**Bryan walked down the ramp smirking at the fans while they boo at him.**_

"_**Oh, Rey, You want a match with ME? Right after what happened to your little friend, Sin Cara last week on Raw? You're not brave; you're just plain el stupido." Bryan said into his mic while he walked onto the steel steps to the ring.**_

_**Rey Mysterio motioned Bryan to come over there to his face.**_

"_**But, if that what you want, I shall kick your ass." Bryan said into the mic as he stepped into the ring.**_

_**The bell rang as soon as Bryan ran up to Rey Mysterio and punches him repeatedly.**_

"_**El Stupido." Bryan said as he kicks Rey to the turnbuckle.**_

_**Bryan slides out of the ring, goes to the turnbuckle from the outside and bang Rey's head onto the turnbuckle.**_

"_**1…2…3…4." The ref starts to count as Bryan bang Rey's head onto the turnbuckle more.**_

_**Bryan stopped and slide back into the ring to threaten the ref.**_

_**Rey slowly crawled to Bryan which Bryan saw, and stepped on Rey repeatedly.**_

"_**1…2…3…4…5…6…7!" The ref started to count again.**_

_**Bryan stopped and back kicked Rey repeatedly.**_

_**Bryan got angrier and picked Rey up, slammed him onto the floor repeatedly. **_

_**Sin Cara's entrance music went on; Sin Cara ran down the ramp and got onto the apron.**_

_**Bryan dropkicked him off the apron and Rey took that to his advantage and kicked him across the face as soon as Bryan turned around.**_

_**Bryan fell onto the floor while Rey got onto the turnbuckle and jumped off of it.**_

_**Luckily, Bryan's foot was up and Rey fell onto his foot.**_

_**Bryan pinned him as soon as he gets up.**_

"_**1…2…3…" The ref counted.**_

"_**The winner is Bryan CEENNNAAAA." Justin Roberts yelled out.**_

**Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
Living on a razors edge  
Balancing on a ledge  
You know, You know  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...  
The evil that men do lives on and on...**

_**Bryan walked out of the ring and bended down to Sin Cara who was still hurt from the dropkick.**_

"_**Try to infer with my match again, I dare you." Bryan said into the mic and slapped Sin Cara.**_

_**The fans once again disapproved of what he was doing and started booing him.**_

"_**You honestly think I care if you boo me or not?" Bryan said into the mic as he walked up to a fan.**_

"_**You wish you are me. That's why you're booing me, because I'm everything you want to be!" Bryan yelled out into the mic.**_

**S is for the simply**

**E is for the ecstasy**

**X is just to mark the spot**

**'Cause that's the one you really want**

_**Tyson walked down the ramp interrupted Bryan's rant.**_

"_**Excuse me, Bryan, but everyone wants to be you? No one wants to be you. Everyone wants to be ME. I'm a champion. You wish to be me. You worship me." Tyson said into the mic as he walked down the ramp.**_

"_**It's not just Bryan. It's MR. Bryan Cena to you. And I worship you? Lies, if anything you worship me!" Bryan yelled into the mic.**_

"_**I'M THE CHAMPION! I'M AN ORTON!" Tyson screamed into the mic.**_

"_**You might be the champion now but in the future that title will be mine." Bryan said into the mic with a wink.**_

_**Justin Gabriel's music comes on interrupting Bryan and Tyson's bickering.**_

_**Justin just run past the arguing angry teenagers and slide into the ring.**_

_**Bryan decided to slap Tyson while Tyson was taunting him with his title.**_

"_**Good luck defending your title against Justin. It's kind of hard to defend your title when the referee is someone who hates you." Bryan said into the mic.**_

"_**What are you talking about, Cena?" Tyson asked into the mic angrily.**_

_**I'm really not that boring **_

_**I'm headstrong and annoying **_

_**So I don't see me fitting in your world **_

_**I'm noisy and I'm messy **_

_**Plus you would never get me **_

_**Hey I think you're really hot **_

_**But I'm not your girl **_

_**Alanna walked down the ramp with her referee outfit, smiled at Tyson, and walked into the ring.**_

"_**No, No, No. I'm not defending my title with **__**her **__**as the referee!" Tyson yelled out into the mic.**_

"_**If you don't get into the ring in 10 seconds, Justin will automatically get your title by count-out." Alanna said into the mic with a smile.**_

_**Tyson gets into the ring and walked up to Alanna.**_

_**As soon as Tyson gets into the ring, Alanna motioned the time keeper to ring the bell.**_

"_**Cost me my title and that will be the last thing you'll ever do." Tyson whispered in her ear.**_

_**Alanna smiled at Tyson and slapped him across the face.**_

_**Tyson turned his head to Alanna and looked at her intensely.**_

"_**Hurt me and this will be the last time you'll ever hold that title." Alanna whispered into his ear as she walks to the corner.**_

_**Tyson turned around to yell at Alanna and while Justin grabbed Tyson and threw him to the turnbuckle.**_

_**Justin unleashes his anger on Tyson by punching him senseless while Alanna watches it happen.**_

_**As Justin punches Tyson harder and harder, Alanna laughs harder.**_

_**Tyson punched Justin in his stomach and quickly slide out of the ring to take a quick breathe.**_

_**Justin got on the ropes and flew to Tyson, causing both men to fall onto the ground.**_

_**Alanna looks at both men and started to count.**_

"_**1!" Alanna yelled out.**_

_**Justin and Tyson didn't move yet.**_

"_**2…3…4…5…6…7." Alanna continued to count.**_

_**Justin and Tyson slowly got into the ring.**_

_**Tyson tripped Justin as soon as Justin got onto his feet and slammed his face onto the matt repeatedly.**_

_**Alanna decided to hit Tyson with a chair while he was unleashing his anger on Justin.**_

_**Tyson ducked and the chair hit innocent Justin which made him fall down to the ground.**_

"_**Thanks, sis." Tyson said to Alanna with a smirk and pinned Justin.**_

_**Alanna started to count slowly, trying to buy Justin some time to get up.**_

"_**1…..2…3…." Alanna counted slowly.**_

_**The bell rang as Tyson smirk at Alanna.**_

"_**The winner is and stills the Intercontinental champion, Tyson Orttooonnnnnn!" Justin Roberts yelled out.**_

**S is for the simply**

**E is for the ecstasy**

**X is just to mark the spot**

**'Cause that's the one you really want**

"_**Now, rise up my hand and congratulate me." Tyson said to her.**_

_**Alanna did as she was told and rose up his hand.**_

"_**Good job, brother." Alanna said angrily and walked out of the ring as Tyson laughs at her.**_

_**Alanna walked up the ramp as Tyson celebrate his title defense.**_

**Camera Off-**

Greg, Matt, Aurora, and Diana were hanging out in the lounge with Greg's dad.

"Truth or Dare?" Greg asked Aurora.

"Dare." Aurora said.

"I dare you to kiss my foot." Greg said as he takes off his wrestling boot.

"Ew." Aurora said and quickly kissed his foot.

"Diana, Truth or Dare?" Aurora asked Diana.

"Dare." Diana said without thinking about it.

"I dare you to hug Matt for 10 minutes." Aurora said with a smile.

"I hate you." Diana mouthed to Aurora and walked up to Matt.

Matt pulled her to him and wrapped his hands around her waist while hugging her.

"You're comfy." Diana said to him while hugging him.

"I know, that is why you should hug me often." Matt said to her.

"Can you be my human pillow?" Diana asked hi jokingly.

"Of course, only if I can be with you all times." Matt said to her with a wink.

"Maybe you should be with me all times." Diana flirted with him.

"Don't give me that maybe shit. I have to be with you at all times." Matt said to her while going close to her.

"You're going to be my human pillow and my bodyguard?" Diana asked while giggling.

"Only if you like that." Matt whispered into her ear.

Diana blushed while Greg, Stephen, and Aurora watch them flirt.

"Hey, our segment is next." Aurora said to Matt and Diana and pulled them out of the room.

Matt and Diana were upset at Aurora for ruining their flirting.

**Camera On-**

_**Rora and Diana were walking down the hallway with their tag team titles.**_

"_**Hey, guys." Matt said to them as he walked up to them.**_

"_**What's up, bro?" Rora asked her big brother as she gave him a hug.**_

"_**Hey, Matt." Diana said to him with a smile.**_

"_**Just wanted to say 'good luck'." Matt said to the two teenage girls.**_

"_**Thanks, Matt." The girls said in unison.**_

"_**You're welcome." Matt said to Diana with a wink while he gives Rora a noogie.**_

_**Rora pulled him off her and threated to punch him jokingly.**_

"_**See you guys later." Matt said to them and walked off.**_

_**Diana watched him walked off and smiled.**_

"_**You like my brother, don't you?" Rora asked her.**_

"_**Pfft, No." Diana said to her without looking at her.**_

"_**Sure you don't." Rora said to her as she continues to walk.**_

"_**Oh, shut up." Diana said to her as they kept walking.**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away**_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**Rora and Diana jumped out to the stage.**_

_**Diana ran to the ring as Rora started to skip down the ramp while Lita and Eve watch the tag team champions.**_

_**Diana jumped into the ring and got onto the turnbuckle as Rora still skips to the ring.**_

_**After Diana got off of the turnbuckle, Eve got into Diana's face and started to insult her.**_

_**Diana was laughing while Eve threatened her.**_

_**Eve pushed her to the turnbuckle which made Diana stop laughing and looked at her in a very angry way.**_

_**Eve, Lita, Rora, and the ref saw Diana's face and got scared.**_

_**Diana smiled at Eve and jumped on her.**_

_**The bell rang as Diana punches Eve repeatedly.**_

_**Rora and Lita got onto the apron since they are not the legal people in the ring.**_

"_**YOU DON'T EVER SHOVE ME, BITCH!" Diana yelled out as rip Eve's extensions off of her head.**_

_**The referee ripped her off of Eve and tried to calm the angry teenage girl.**_

_**Diana pushed the referee away from her and kicks Eve in the stomach.**_

_**Diana got on Eve's back and locked in the camel clutch on her.**_

"_**FEEL THE BURN, HOESKI!" Diana yelled out angrily and went tighter.**_

"_**C'MON EVE, YOU CAN DO THIS!" Lita encouraged Eve.**_

_**Eve tries to get to the ropes but Diana went tighter.**_

_**See the way you look at me**_

_**You envy me (You envy me) and its killing you, (killing you) (eating you alive)**_

_**And you know it makes me smile when I look in the mirror**_

_**Alexa and Jillian ran up to the ramp and went near to the ring.**_

_**Diana released Eve and walked up to the corner where Alexa and Jillian was.**_

"_**Let's go right here, right now!" Diana yelled at Alexa.**_

"_**Diana, go back to Eve. I'll handle this!" Rora said to Diana while Diana was motioning Alexa to get into the ring.**_

"_**I'm not scared of you!" Alexa yelled at Diana.**_

"_**Bitch, please." Diana yelled back to Alexa.**_

_**Diana turned around and got clotheslined by Eve.**_

_**Eve took Diana up and hit a Samoan drop.**_

_**Diana fell to the floor painfully.**_

_**Alexa and Jillian laughs as Eve choke Diana with the ropes.**_

_**Rora jumped into the ring and kicked Eve in the back of her head.**_

_**Eve fell onto the floor as Diana tries to breathe again.**_

_**Rora jumped out of the ring onto Jillian and Alexa.**_

_**Eve crawling to Lita as Diana yells out for Rora to tag her in.**_

_**Rora was still on the floor from the jump off the ropes to Alexa and Jillian.**_

_**Lita jumped into the ring and picked up Diana and hit her with Lita Bomb (Powerbomb).**_

_**Diana let out a scream of pain as Lita hit her with elbow drops.**_

_**Rora finally got to the apron and waited for Diana to get over there to tag her in.**_

_**Diana quickly crawled to Rora, tagged her in, and rolled out of the ring.**_

_**Lita tripped Rora which made her landed on her knee.**_

"_**AH!" Rora yelled out in pain while Lita was kicking on her bad knee.**_

_**Rora tried to crawl over to Diana but Eve pulled Diana down onto the floor and quickly went to her side of the ring.**_

_**Alexa and Jillian just watches it all happen while laughing like cruel people they are.**_

_**Lita got onto the turnbuckle and hit Rora with a Litasault (moonsault).**_

_**1…2…3…**_

"_**The winners are Lita and Eve!" Justin Roberts yelled out into the mic.**_

_**SO, FUCK YOUR RULES MAN!**_

_**So, Fuck Your Rules, Man.**_

_**You Step Up, You'll Go down Fast.**_

_**I've got to Release All the Shit That Made up My Past**_

_**Lita and Eve got out of the ring and walked up the ramp happily.**_

_**Diana checked on Rora while Rora was trying to get up.**_

"_**I'm so sorry! Eve tripped me and I couldn't get up until-"**_

"_**It's not your fault." Rora interrupted her into the mic as she gets up.**_

"_**Hahaha, Diana, you cost you and your tag team partner that match." Alexa said into the mic.**_

"_**I didn't cost us that match!" Diana said into the mic angrily.**_

"_**You could've ignored us but, no, you're intimated by us. You're scared of us." Alexa said into the mic.**_

"_**You know what, I can't wait till Monday. I'm going to do this now!" Diana said into the ic and dropped her mic.**_

They usually come around about 10 o'clock

You can hear them

You can tell them by the way they knock

Somebody said the other one had a badge

Who told ya, Who told ya

How about if I stay and you run away

Well come on back and try to get some today

Well somebody's gonna do it again

Gonna make me turn against all of my friends

So you better have something damn worthy to say

_**Matt walked down the ramp interrupting Diana.**_

"_**Diana, I know, Alexa and Jillian, they sabotaged your tag team match but, don't let them get to you." Matt said into the mic while walking down the ramp.**_

"_**And, Rora, are you ok? I saw that Litasault and that looked painful and your leg, is that ok?" Matt asked in concern for his little sister.**_

"_**No, those bitches are the reason why we lost and why I'm hurt!" Rora yelled out in anger.**_

_**Matt walked into the ring and hugged his little sister.**_

"_**Remember what you said, you have a match verse Jillian. You'll get revenge for what they did." Matt said into the mic.**_

_**Diana smiled at Matt and patted his back.**_

"_**You're a good big brother, Matt." Diana said to him.**_

"_**OH, SHUT UP." Alexa ruined the happy moment.**_

"_**Oh, fuck it." Diana said into the mic and jumped on Alexa, attacking her with her fist.**_

_**Matt and Rora pulled Diana off of Alexa and led her out of the ring.**_

"_**You guys better watch out Monday! Because we're going to beat you guys one-on-one!" Rora yelled out into the mic**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away**_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**The teenage girls raised up their tag team titles as they walked up the ramp.**_

"_**You guys better get out of here." Matt said to them in an angrily manner.**_

_**Alexa and Jillian smiled at matt evil as they walked out of the ring and walked up the ramp.**_

_**Jack Swagger came behind Matt and hit him with a lead pipe in the back of his head causing Matt to pass out.**_

"_**YOU. WILL. NOT. BE. THE. CONDETOR. FOR. THE. WORLD. HEAVYWEIGHT. CHAMPIONSHIP!" Jack Swagger yelled out to Matt while Matt laid on the floor uncounious.**_

**Meanwhile at Backstage-**

_**Sheamus was walking down the hallway, pointing to people and making them smile.**_

"_**Hello, father." Greg walked up to his father.**_

"_**How could you do that to me? You brogue kicked ME!" Sheamus yelled at Greg.**_

"_**I know, I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm disappointed of myself." Greg apologized.**_

_**Sheamus looked at Greg and Greg's apology looked sincere so, he hugged his son.**_

"_**It's ok, fella. Guess what, the first pint's on meh." Sheamus said to his son.**_

_**Greg hugged him back then brogue kicked him again.**_

_**Then, he took a chair from the side of the hallway and kept hitting him with it.**_

"_**You fool!" Greg yelled out as he hit him with the chair.**_

_**The referees came over and separated Greg from Sheamus.**_

"_**Have a nice night, DAD!" Greg yelled out, started laughing evilly, and walked away.**_

**Camera Off-**

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday Morning-

Matt, Diana, Aurora, Bryan, Greg, Alanna, Alex, and Tyson arrived to the hotel at the same time.

"So, how do I taste?" Alex yelled out to Diana.

Diana gave Alex a confused look and walked up to her.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked Alex.

"You obviously are hooking up with Matt because he's my ex-boyfriend." Alex said to Diana.

"First of all, I'm not hooking up with Matt, we are just very good friends. Second of all, If I do like Matt, it is not because he was yours first." Diana said to Alex angrily.

"Well, do you like him?" Alex asked her loudly to get everyone's attention.

"It's none of your business if I like Matt or not. That is between me and him. Honestly, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, Alex." Diana muttered and pulled Aurora with her to the front desk.

"Do you always have to cause drama?" Matt asked Alex and walked to Diana and Aurora.

"Yes, it's fun to cause drama." Alex answered his question with a smile.

Matt gave her the finger and turned to the girls.

"Aurora Levesque and Diana Brooks." Diana said to the manager.

The manager gave them their room cards as soon as he checked them on the computer and then politely asked Matt who he was and who he was rooming with.

"Matt Levesque and Bryan Cena." Matt said to the manager.

The manager checked their names on the computer and then gave him the room cards.

"Yo, Bryan. I got your room card!" Matt yelled out and threw the card to Bryan as he walks to the elevator with Diana and Aurora.

"Why is Greg looking at Alanna like he is completely in love with her?" Aurora asked angrily as they walked inside of the elevator.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him? He's coming over here." Diana said to Aurora and held the elevator door for Greg.

"Let the elevator door close! I don't want to talk to him." Aurora said to Diana and pushed Diana's hand off the elevator door to let it close.

Greg ran to the elevator, caught the elevator and, walked inside of it.

"Why did you guys just took off and didn't even hold the door for me?" Greg asked them.

"Alex was trying to cause drama and I'm not in the mood for that." Diana stated.

"She always does that." Greg said to her.

"Why were you looking at Alanna like you're in love with her?" Aurora questioned Greg.

"I wasn't looking at her in any certain way, Ra." Greg said to her while pulling her to him.

"Don't tell me one of those white lies you always give me." Aurora said to Greg angrily and pulled away from him.

Diana and Matt let out an "ooohhh."

"Well, I'm supposed to be angry at you for ignoring me yesterday." Greg said to her angrily.

"You probably just noticed I was ignoring you because you were too busy making goggly eyes at little Miss. Backstabber." Aurora verbalized.

"Can both of you shut your mouths?" Diana shouted in anger and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her, being the only one concerned for Matt while Greg and Aurora gave each other angry looks.

"Cody been texting me all day yesterday, He told me that he broke up with Bella and he wants me to give him another chance." Diana said to Matt.

"Are you considering it?" Matt asked while looking at the floor so Diana wouldn't see his jealous face.

"I don't know. Maybe. He said that he really cares about me and that he made a big mistake." Diana said to him.

"I still don't trust him with you, but give it a try and just call me to kill him if he hurts you again." Matt said to her and lifted up her head by her chin.

"Thank you for being the best friend that Aurora is failing in being." Diana said to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Can you stop giving me that look?" Greg exclaimed.

"No, I can look at you how I want!" Aurora yelled at Greg.

"And I can look at Alanna how I want!" Greg yelled back to her.

"So-"

Aurora was interrupted by Diana throwing a ball at her face.

"Stop arguing you two." Diana said to them.

"Fine." Greg and Aurora said and faced away from each other.

"You keep random balls in your pocket?" Matt asked Diana.

"It's for emergencies like this." Diana said with a chuckle.

The elevator doors opened all suddenly and the teenagers exited without another word.

The girls separated from the boys as they got to their hotel suite.

Aurora and Diana entered their suite and went to their rooms to unpack some clothes.

Diana took out her laptop and went on Skype to see if her brother was on.

"Tyler Sheffield is online." The computer said as she looks through her Skype contacts.

She requested for them to video chat and to her surprise, he accepted.

"Hey, little sis." Tyler said with a smile as soon as he appears onto her screen.

"Thanks for ignoring me lately." Diana said while looking straight at him in anger.

"I been very busy lately, I'm sorry." Tyler said to her.

"Don't give me that BS. I know that Mother told you about me and Cody's break up. You didn't even think to call me and ask how I was doing?!" Diana yelled out in anger.

"Look-"

"You don't even fucking care about me! It's all about what gets into your wallet, isn't it, Mr. I'm-getting-money!" Diana screamed.

"You know what? It's like 12 o' clock. I don't need this. I'll talk you in a couple of weeks, Bye!" Tyler shouted.

"Go do you and I'll go do me, "big brother"." Diana said to him and click on end video chat.

As soon as she pushes her laptop to the side, 'Cult of personality' was blasting through Diana's phone which meant one thing, Phil was calling her.

"Hey, Dad." Diana greeted him in a frustrated tone.

"What's wrong, De?" Phil asked her in concern.

"I skyped with Tyler, ended up yelling at him, Cody been texting me all day yesterday asking for another chance, and Aurora and Greg are fighting lately." Diana said to her father while hitting the bed.

"If I was there, I'd hug you so tightly. How depressed are you?" Phil asked his daughter, still worried of her well-being.

"Not that much depressed but still sad." Diana said with a smile, happy that her father cared.

"My dude, Colby Lopez will take you out for pizza after NXT." Phil said to her hoping to make her feel better.

"Actually, Dad, I have a date with Cody tonight." Diana said fearfully of what his response will be.

"Why would you go on a date with a guy who caused you a lot of pain?" Phil asked.

"I don't know, I still love him, Dad." As Diana said that to her father, a tear went down her cheek.

"Honey, are you-"

"I got to go, dad, love you." Diana interrupted him, saying her goodbye, and hung up.

"RORA!" Diana yelled out.

Aurora ran into the room with tears falling down her cheeks.

"You and I are depressed, solution? Let's go shopping." Diana proposed an idea to Aurora as they hugged.

"Definitely, let me get my dad's credit card." Aurora said in a joyful tone as she ran out of the room.

'Dad, I'm going shopping with Aurora, sorry if credit card bill is high but I got to go some shopping therapy.' Diana texted Phil.

'Do what you got to do, De, I love you.' Phil texted back.

'I love you too, Daddy.' Diana texted Phil back, put her phone in her pocket and, took out her dad's credit card.

"Let's go." Diana said to Aurora as she walks to the door.

"Oh my gosh, your sister is so annoying." Greg said to Matt as he walked into Matt and Bryan's hotel suite.

"What's going on between you two? Aurora been really upset lately." Matt asked Greg

"She thinks I have been looking at Alanna lately. Yeah, Alanna and I are friends but only friends." Greg explained to her.

"Look, man, she had been hurt in the past and I don't want to see a repeat of that. You better take care of my little sister or I have to kill you." Matt said to Greg in a serious tone.

"Well, Aurora and Diana are at the mall, I can surprise her with lunch and things will be back to normal." Greg said to Matt as he walks towards the door.

"Can I come with? I know Diana is in a funk lately and maybe we can make her feel better." Matt asked Greg as he walks towards the door too.

"Of course you can." Greg said to Matt and did a man handshake with him.

Bryan and Alex walked out of Bryan's hotel room with their clothes all pulled up.

"Hey, Matty." Alex said to Matt and got much closed to Matt.

"Yo, Bryan, control your girl." Matt said to Bryan as he pulls away from her.

"She's not my girl. You stole her from me!" Bryan yelled out in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked in confusion.

"She just broke up with me for your dumb ass." Bryan screamed out and jumped on him.

"BRYAN, STOP IT!" Alex shrieked as she tries to pull him off of Matt.

Matt and Bryan continue to fight even though Alex and Greg were trying their best to pull them away from each other.

Eventually, the two angry teenage boys stopped fighting and pulled away from each other.

"Look, man, your girl might want me but I got my sights on another girl." Matt said to Bryan in a breathless tone.

"You're bullshit. You slept with Alex yesterday!" Bryan shouted in a heated tone.

Matt was stunned that Bryan knew what happened last night.

"You told him!" Bryan yelled at Alex in an enraged tone.

"He was my boyfriend! I had to tell him!" Alex yelled back in a fearful tone.

"You better not tell anyone else or you're dead, woman." Matt mumbled to Alex loudly and got out of the suite.

Greg just looked at Alex and laughed.

"You're such a whore, Alex." Greg verbalized his opinion of Alex and walked out of the suite.

As soon as they got to the mall, they went to Diana and Aurora's favorite restaurant.

Greg walked close to Aurora's table but then she realized she was not having lunch with her best friend, Diana, but his worst enemy, Tyson.

"What the fuck is this?!" Greg cried out in anger as he walked up to the table.

Matt tried to calm him down but Greg didn't listen to him and continue to yell.

"Calm down, Greg." Aurora said to him scared for her life.

"I never went on a date with Alanna, Alanna and I am not even friends! But of course, you had to bring this to another fucking level!" Greg shouted in rage as he punches his fist onto the table.

"You're the one bringing this to another fucking level! You're the one screaming like bloody murder when it's just two friends having lunch!" Aurora shouted back in irritation as she got out of her seat and walked up to Greg.

"You know what, fuck you. Fuck you, fuck your stupidness, and fuck your drama." Greg said to her in an outraged tone and walked out of the restaurant.

Diana walked into the restaurant and saw Greg walking out angry as hell.

"What happened?" Diana simply asked.

Aurora punched the table which made a big hole on the table.

"I hate him so much!" Aurora yelled out and walked out hysterically.

"I better go; I'll see you at the NXT arena." Diana said to Matt and ran away.

"Damn Greg's temper." Matt said under his breath and walked away

Since Aurora and Greg's fight and Matt and Bryan's fight was too intense, everyone went to the NXT arena separately.

As soon as they got to the arena, everyone can sense that there were tensions in the air.

Diana, Aurora, Alex, and Alanna went into the divas locker room without any words ebing exchanged.

Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado, Anna Bogomazova (Anya), Ashley Miller (Audrey Marie), Ashley Flier-Johnson, Tenielle Dashwood (Emma), Saraya-Jade Bevis (Paige), Natalie Osman (Skyler Moon), and Danielle Moinet (Summer Rae) were changing and they saw the girls coming.

They showered them with greetings and nice comments and of course to be polite, the girls returned the favor even though half of them were angry.

"So, do you think it's a bad idea to go on that date with Cody?" Diana asked Aurora while changing into their ring attire.

"I think that is absolutely the worst thing to do while trying to recover from your relationship with him. He cheated on you for goodness sake." Aurora answered her question.

"But, I still love him." Diana whispered to Aurora.

"How could you love someone who made you cry?" Aurora asked loudly.

"You're still with Greg and he made you cry constantly." Diana crossly said to Aurora.

"Whatever goes on between me and Greg is none of your business." Aurora said to Diana heatedly.

"It's hard to not ignore it. I'm your friend, friends supports each other." Diana said to her calmly.

"It's hard to support you when YOU'RE BEEN BITCHING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER, CODY, AND YOUR MOTHER AND QUITE HONESTLY, I DON'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT." Aurora shouted in a ear-piercing scream.

Diana gave Aurora a look that indicates that she had hurt her feelings.

Everyone looked at Aurora while Diana's tears started to fall.

"You're the one person I thought would never make me cry, but you did." Diana whispered.

"I'm just saying, you're so annoying at times. I have enough problems and I don't want to hear about yours." Aurora said to Diana.

"Now on, go do you and I'll go do me. Once again, I'm alone." Diana said to Aurora and went back to getting into her ring attire.

Diana put on her ring attire and walked out of the locker room.

Matt was walking down the hallway, saw Diana, and by the look of his face, he was blown away.

"What happened to your ring attire?" Matt asked Diana as he looks up and down at her.

"That neon stuff is more of Rora's style by the way, me and Aurora kind of not friends anymore." Diana said to Matt.

"What happened?!" Matt asked in shock.

"An argument that made me cried. I don't want anything to do with her." Diana said to Matt while she walking away from him.

The night went by quickly, the boys won their matches, and soon it would be Rora and Diana vs. Mercedes and Audrey Marie.

Aurora had been very distant from Diana since the whole argument.

Diana hung out with her dad's friend, Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins), while Aurora was with her brother.

It was time to their match; they walked up to the entrance and started to apologized to each other.

"I'm so sorry! I had been on the edge lately!" Diana yelled out.

"I was such a bitch! I'm so sorry too!" Aurora said to her and hugged Diana.

Camera On-

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away**_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**Diana and Rora strutted down the ramp angrily and slide into the ring.**_

_**Diana and Rora looked at their opponents and raised up their tag team titles.**_

_**Audrey Marie walked up to Diana and started to trash talk her.**_

_**Diana, however, wasn't in the mood for a conceited woman badmouthing her.**_

_**Diana immediately slapped her across the face.**_

_**Audrey Marie didn't take that slap lightly, she jumped onto of Diana.**_

_**Diana and Audrey Marie was punching each other, ripping their hair out, and even scratching each other. **_

_**The referee made the sign to ring the bell to start the match.**_

_**Rora and Mercedes went to the apron and wait for their tag team partners to tag them in.**_

_**Audrey Marie released her hold on Diana and it was revealed that she have a bloody nose.**_

_**Diana had several scratches on her face as well.**_

_**Diana took Audrey Marie and Irish whipped her.**_

_**Audrey Marie basically flew to the ropes and as soon as she reached Diana, Diana picks her up and her back on Diana's knee.**_

_**Diana smiled at Audrey Marie's scream of pain and started to kick her in the back.**_

_**Diana ramped her knee into her back to cause more pain.**_

_**Diana got on the ropes and hit Audrey Marie with a springboard moonsault.**_

_**But, Audrey Marie moved out of the way and crawled to her partner.**_

_**While Diana lay there, hurting by her own move, Audrey Marie tagged in Mercedes.**_

_**Mercedes jumped into the ring, took advantage of Diana's position, and started to bang her head onto the mat.**_

_**Rora started to yell at the ref to stop Mercedes, while the distraction was provided; Audrey Marie got into the ring and started to kick Diana while she's down.**_

_**Rora walked into the ring and tried to jump on Audrey Marie but, the ref was arguing with her.**_

_**Audrey Marie gave Diana one loud slap crossed the face and sneakily got out of the ring.**_

_**Diana slowly tried to crawl to Rora but Mercedes pulled her back and slammed her knee onto the mat.**_

_**Diana let out a scream of pain as Mercedes pulled on Diana's hair while having her foot on her neck.**_

_**The referee pulled Mercedes off of Diana, Diana used the moment to tag in Rora.**_

_**Rora got on the turnbuckle and hit Mercedes with a diving spear.**_

_**Mercedes fell down on her back as Rora gets up.**_

_**Rora hit Mercedes with elbow drops.**_

_**Audrey Marie slide into the ring and tripped Rora which made her land on her bad knee.**_

_**Rora screamed out of pain loudly.**_

_**Diana was still recovering from the 2 on 1 attack outside of the ring.**_

_**Audrey Marie quickly slides out of the ring when she saw the referee turned around.**_

_**Rora held her knee while screaming in pain whiles the referee check on her.**_

_**Diana slowly got into the ring and checked on Rora.**_

_**The referee rang the bell signaling that Rora was too hurt to go on.**_

"_**The winners are Audrey Marie and Mercedes by no contest!" Summer Rae yelled out into the mic.**_

_**Diana, the referee, and couple of more referees helped Rora out of the ring while Audrey Marie and Mercedes celebrated their unfiar win.**_

_**Diana quickly ran back into the ring and attacked Audrey Marie.**_

_**Mercedes tried to rip Diana off of Audrey Marie but Diana attacked her too.**_

_**Mercedes and Audrey Marie eventually escaped from the angry Diana and walked up the ramp in terror.**_

_**I'm gonna be a rock and roll star**_

_**Gotta groove from night to day**_

_**Gotta blow my crummy job**_

_**Gonna blow my blues away**_

_**I'm gonna make a stand**_

_**Gonna make a million**_

_**Gonna make it with you**_

_**I'm gonna be wild my friend**_

_**I gotta push it through**_

_**The music went on as Diana taunted the two cowardly divas.**_

Camera Off


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXPECT BRYAN, MATT, DIANA, TYLER, OLENDER, ANNABELLA, TYSON, AND GREG. **

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Aurora asked Matt while she looked at her injured knee.

"Mom and Dad are coming. They said they will be here in a few minutes." Matt said to Aurora.

Paul and Stephanie walked into the hospital room as soon as Matt finished his sentence.

"That was fast." Matt muttered.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked in concern.

"That bitch, Ashley Miller, tripped me and I landed straight on my already bad knee!" Aurora yelled out in anger.

"Then, I went back to her and attacked her and Mercedes. It wasn't part of the script to trip Aurora!" Diana yelled.

"Why would they do that to you?" Paul asked Aurora.

"I don't know! Just let me kick their ass!" Aurora said to her father.

"No, I'll just suspend them." Paul said to her and went out to make a call to Vince.

"What is the damage, Doctor?" Stephanie asked the doctor.

"I did a series of x-rays and it shows that she has a fracture of the patella, which means, she has a break in the kneecap. When she fell onto her knee, it was a direct blow to her knee." The doctor said to Stephanie.

"How long is the treatment?" Stephanie asked him.

"4 to 6 weeks for treatment and after 4 to 6 weeks, it will be healed so, physical therapy is required to regain range of motion. The rehabilitation will be at least 12 weeks." The doctor answered her question.

"But what about Money in the Bank? What about the titles? What about me and Diana?!" Aurora blurted out her questions.

"Aurora, this is serious. Your injury is more important than your job! I'm sure your granddad and dad will rewrite it." Diana said to Aurora.

Paul walked into the hospital room as he puts his cell phone in the jacket's pocket.

"How's my baby?" Paul asked Stephanie.

"She has a break in her kneecap. 4 to 6 weeks for treatment and 12 weeks and probably more for recovery." Stephanie informed Paul.

Paul frowned at the results of his eldest daughter's injury.

"Rora, you can't go to media days with your friends. You have to come home with us and rest up. I'll give you the script to write you out of the feud for a while so you can undergo treatment and recovery." Paul said to his daughter and gave her a hug.

"You guys better get going. You have to get up at 7 and go to New York City." Stephanie said to Greg, Matt, and Diana.

Diana hugged her best friend and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you Monday and we'll have the best day ever." Diana said to Aurora to cheer her up.

"Bye bye, DeeDee." Aurora said to Diana.

"Toodles, RoRo." Diana said to Aurora.

Matt hugged her little sister and told her that she's going to do fine.

Greg and Aurora awkwardly looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Um, I'll talk to you later, Greg." Aurora decided to say something.

"Bye." Greg said heartlessly and walked out.

Diana and Matt once again said their goodbyes to Aurora and walked out.

"What's going on with you and Greg?" Stephanie asked her daughter.

"We had the biggest fight ever this morning. Maybe this time away will fix our relationship." Aurora said to her mom and looked away.

…

Diana, Matt, and Greg walked out of the hospital.

"Shit, Cody and I got a date." Diana said.

Diana quickly called Colby (Seth Rollins) and asked him for a ride.

"You can always ditch the date." Matt said to Diana.

"No, I'm not a careless human being." Diana said to him.

Colby showed up with his rental car and drove by the three saddened teenagers.

The teenagers got in the car and he drove off.

"Did you hear that Mercedes and Ashley M. got suspended?" Colby asked the three teens.

"They're the reason why Aurora is injured." Diana revealed to Colby.

"Really? I thought it was in the script." Colby said to Diana.

"No, Mercedes knew that Aurora had a bad knee already. I don't know why she decided to do that to Aurora. But, that ass kicking I gave them that were not me being in character. That was me being the girl who got injured for no reason's best friend." Diana said to Colby.

"They did it out of jealousy. They were jealous that Aurora got in the main roster just because who her family is. Those people out there on NXT, they're jealous and outraged by us. Those people that I and Greg had to compete against, they told us straight up that they don't like us because we didn't do the hard work to get here and that the only reason why we're here is because of our famous families." Matt said.

"You think that Aurora and I will be ok after she recovers from her injury?" Greg asked.

"Dude, you dropped the f-bombs on her just this afternoon. You didn't even apologize to her. You don't deserve my little sister, dude." Matt blurted out.

Colby looked at Diana with a look that asking her why they're yelling at each other.

"Something happened earlier and everyone is currently mad at everyone." Diana informed Colby.

"Well, fuck me for being pissed about seeing her and Tyson eating together!" Greg yelled out.

"Yes, fuck you because Aurora is not a cheater! She was heads over heels in love with you but you fucked things up!" Matt yelled back.

"Who started the arguments? Aurora. Who made it cleared that she wanted to fight? Aurora. So, she is the one who fucked things up between us." Greg screamed out in anger.

Everyone got quiet ever since Greg made that anger outburst.

"I'm going to tell Aurora what you said." Diana said to Greg.

"Good, tell her what I said. At least I don't lead people on." Greg said to Diana.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked Greg.

"You led Matt on, flirting with him, then what? You go on a date with your ex. You're a tease." Greg said to Diana.

Colby and Matt were shocked to hear that out of Greg's mouth.

Diana jumped on Greg from the front seat and started to punch him.

"YOU. DISRESPECTFUL. SHITHEAD!" Diana screamed out while punching him.

Colby pulled over to the restaurant and pulled Diana off of Greg.

"You better pray that I won't finish what I started." Diana said to Greg in a low voice.

Diana got out of the car and told Colby that she will call him to pick her up.

She watched Colby drive off and walked in to the restaurant.

She saw Cody kissing Bella once again.

"So, you wasted my time again." Diana said to Cody as she walked up to him.

"It's not what it looks like." Cody said to Diana while pushing Bella away.

"So, you're not sucking face with Bella? Liar!" Diana yelled at him and poured his drink onto his face.

Cody wiped the soda off his face and started to yell at Diana.

"You will never change! I'm done loving someone who obviously doesn't love me back." Diana said to him while tears go down her cheeks.

"Diana, I-"

"No, no more lies. No more manipulating me. Because of your selfishness, I'm broken. Goodbye, Cody. And Bella, thank you for making me see your and Cody's true colors." Diana said to them and walked out of the restaurant.

Diana decided to walk to the hotel and think about everything she been through with Cody.

…

As soon as she got to the hotel, Matt was standing right there waiting for her.

Matt didn't even to ask what happened to know what happened, he can tell by the tears going down her cheeks that Cody, once again, broke her heart.

Matt opened his arms, waiting for Diana to give him a hug.

Diana ran to him and hugged him tightly.

She cried into his chest while he comforted her.

Aurora came up to Matt and realized that Diana was crying on Matt.

"Hun, what happened?" Aurora asked Diana.

Diana wiped off her tears and tried to act cool.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Diana lied.

"Dude, you were just crying on Matt. Did Cody did something wrong?" Aurora asked her.

"If you count kissing Bella on our date as wrong then yes, he did something wrong." Diana said while looking at the ground.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Aurora said to Diana and limp to the exit.

"Aurora, you're injured. You need to think about yourself. Your health is more important than me." Diana said to Aurora.

Stephanie and Paul walked up to Aurora with her suitcases.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked Aurora while made Aurora and Matt laughed.

"You're leaving now?" Diana asked Aurora sadly.

"My parents want me to get to Stamford as soon as possible. Look, Matt and Greg are there for you. You can text, call, and Skype me whenever you like." Aurora said to Diana and hugged her tightly.

"Love you RoRo." Diana said to Aurora as Aurora walked away with her parents.

"Love you too DeeDee." Aurora said to Diana as she disappears.

Matt held Diana's hand as they walked inside of the hotel.

"You're coming to my suite tonight. You are obviously depressed and cannot be alone." Matt said to Diana as they walked into the elevator.

"No, I'm fine. I'm happy as fuck." Diana lied as she looked away from Matt.

Matt got close to Diana's face as he tells her that she's heartbroken.

Diana's face got even closer to Matt's face.

Matt fought the urge to kiss Diana; he knows he can't take advantage of Diana's vulnerableness.

Matt backed away from Diana and pulled her out of the elevator as he exits the elevator.

Matt and Diana went inside of Matt and Bryan's suite.

Bryan was watching television when he saw Matt and Diana entered the suite.

"Hey, tots, what's happening?" Bryan greeted Diana.

"Everything." Diana said to him unhappily.

"Diana, go to my room, I'll get your pajamas and you'll sleep here." Matt said to Diana.

"Matt, I'm fine, honest." Diana said to him while looking into his eyes.

"Diana, just go." Matt said to her as he points to his room.

Diana looked at Matt one last time and walked into his room.

"If you do anything to her while I get her pajamas, I'll hurt you so badly, you'll end up as a mannequin." Matt threatened Bryan as he goes to the door.

"I never thought you were the kind of person to take advantage of crying girls." Bryan said to Matt.

"I'm not taking advantage of her. It's called being a good friend and being there for her when no one is." Matt said to Bryan and walked out the suite.

Bryan sneakily walked into Matt's room and saw Diana crying.

Bryan slowly went behind her.

"I'll never hurt you like your ex hurt you." Bryan whispered into her ear.

"Bryan, what are you doing?" Diana said to Bryan nervously.

"Comforting you." Bryan lied to her while sliding his hand down her back.

Bryan started to kiss her up her neck until it was near to her lips.

"You're perfect in every way." Bryan whispered into her ear, she felt his hot breathe.

"Bryan,you don't mean it." Diana said to him while he was licking his lips.

"You're beautiful, Diana, I wish that I never slept with Alex because I'd be with you if I haven't been an ass lately.

Diana looked at him and blushed.

He got close to her face and tried to kiss her.

"Bryan, what the fuck are you doing?!" Matt yelled out angrily.

Bryan smiled at Matt as Diana looks at Bryan surprised.

"I can't leave a beautiful crying girl in a dark room. I had to comfort her." Bryan said to Matt.

"Can I speak to you outside?" Matt asked Bryan.

"I guess. I'll see you later, toots." Bryan said to Matt and Diana.

Diana waved bye to Bryan as he heads towards the door.

Matt pushed Bryan out of the room and closed the door.

They walked into Bryan's room so Diana wouldn't hear what they were going to dicuss.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Matt asked him angrily.

"Getting payback for what you did to me." Bryan said to Matt.

"What did I ever do to you?" Matt shouted out in anger.

"You slept with my girlfriend and stole her from me!" Bryan screamed out.

"She threw herself at me and at the time, I was very desperate for a girl." Matt revealed to Bryan.

"Look, if you ever hurt Diana, I'll do-"

"If you really think about it, I'm actually saving her from getting hurt. If you two get together, you would be keeping a huge secret from her. And when she finds out, she would be deveasted to find out her boyfriend slept with the girl she hates. And it won't matter if you were single because you could've told her." Bryan said to Matt with a smirk.

"Stay away from Diana." Matt said to Bryan.

"That's hard to do when I'm doing Q & A session with her tomorrow." Bryan said to her.

"Fuck you." Matt said to Bryan and walked out the door.


End file.
